The Warship's Cry
by Nash Nine
Summary: I dance in a winter wonderland. With you as the spectator, and the friction of my skates against the iced floor as music. Spinning and twirling as I go. The ice made us immortal.
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Queen

Chapter 1: The Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Only my OC

 _I am hopelessly in love with an echo. A memory from another place and another time that comes back to haunt me every time I speak._

* * *

Maya closes her eyes. She lets the ice carry her. The beat of the music calms her thumping heart. Spinning and twirling, she lets the adrenaline control her body. Inertia is her friend and momentum is her playmate. Maya is a blur of motion. One moment she is spinning, and for the next exhilarating second she was flying. She pays no heed to the cold that surrounds her body nor to gravity that took her down from her high. Adrenaline was her heroine.

Tired and panting, she opens her eyes.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone anymore. The loud noise crashes into her, overloading her senses. The moment is over too quickly. And yet she is happy. Despite the coldness of her lips, a smile still appears. She tries to catch her breath as she looks around the audience. Flowers, stuff toys, and gifts were being thrown in the skating rink. She picks up a bouquet of rose and bows to the audience. She waves to them as she makes her way to the kiss-and-cry booth.

Maya touches the thimble hanging from her neck. It was a lucky charm that has never failed her before. She brings it to her lips and gives it a kiss, as is tradition. She smiles.

She can't wait to go back home.

* * *

"A year into her debut in the Senior's division and she is already dominating the skating world. Jumps after jumps, she has managed to shake the skating world to its core. And tonight at the Grand Prix final, she saw, she spinned, and she conquered." The news reported was buzzing with excitement as she talked. " Tonight we're here with Skater Critique and one of the judges of this year's Grand Prix, Cristiana Dionisio."

The camera zoomed out of frame until both persons can be seen. "Good evening to everyone," the judge greeted with a smile. "Good evening. Well let's get down to it. What did you think about Maya Akiyama's performance today?"

"It comes as no surprise that she was everyone's favorite tonight. She's only halfway through her career and she's already at the top of her game. Technique-wise, Maya has a strong foundation. Her movements are exact and nothing is ever wasted. Her strongest card is her stamina. At such a young age, she was trained vigorously to endure difficult and various jumps. At the rate she's going," the woman paused for effects, " there's nowhere else to go but up."

* * *

Maya turned off the television with a groan. She lets go of the remote and covers her face with her hand. She feels her face turn hot. Maya was never good with compliments. Still, it was nice to feel appreciated. She considers calling Kyoya but decides against it. He might be sleeping already. Maya can always tell him about the competition another time. Despite that, Maya can't help the slur of loneliness wash over her. She sighed. Today was a happy day, sure. But she can't help but reminisce old memories. Maya missed Kyoya. When they were kids, they were always joined at the hips, she remembers fondly. The two of them would always linger at Kyoya's house after Maya's skate practice. Kyoya would always bring his tonfas, ready for any kind of attack. To other people, Kyoya looked vicious. But to Maya, he looked cute, with his tonfas at hand and a grumpy snarl at his lips. Maya missed him dearly.

* * *

 _I dance in a winter wonderland with you as my audience. The friction of ice against my skates as I skid through. The wind becomes my music, setting the tempo as I jump. I twirled and I spun, and the cold around us made us immortal._

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Kyoya was always a constant fixture in her life. She was there when his family went bankrupt. She was there whenever he got sick. She was there when he started to learn how to fight. She was there to patch him up after every brawl. She was there for him. And in turn, he was there for her as well. He was there when she fell in love with ice skating. He was there to help her recover after the kidnapping. He was there to mourn with her when her parents died. He was there to support her when her sister went to the military. He was always there. Even when she decided to uproot her life and go to America to follow her dreams, he was still there for her.

Maya came from a long line of soldiers. That's how she came to be friends with Kyoya. Their friendship was a product of bonds forged in war.

Keisuke Nakamura is her grandfather from her mother's side. He fought in World War II where he met Kyoya's grandfather, Kyoutaro Hibari. According to Keisuke's story, the both of them were part of the same platoon. And that was where it started. Maya grew up hearing stories from both, tales of bravery and honor.

After the war, the two of them stayed in contact with one another until their friendship transcended generation. Even after Kyoutaro Hibari died last year of cardiac arrest, her grandfather was there by his side-firm and steady as his friend takes his last breath.

Maya looks at the gold medal sitting on the coffee table. This whole season was dedicated for Kyoutarou Hibari. She can only hope that it was enough to make the grumpy old man smile down at her in heaven. She can't wait to go back to Namimori and put the gold medal alongside his shrine. She can already imagine it. Kyoya will admonish her, surely but she can't wait to see him.

* * *

 _The waiting area of the emergency room has never been empty. It is where you will find the hopeful and desperate. It is where hope paces back and forth down the hall. Desperation sits patiently on the bench, its shoulder is tense as its hands busy themselves by rubbing its thighs in nervousness._

 _The emergency room has never been empty but right now, it's about as close as it gets. Maya and Kyoya are seated side by side, their shoulders touching-a silent support for one another. There's an old man adorning his old uniform, sitting with his elbows on his knees as he stares at the ground._

 _Hibari Kyoya is a strong man, Maya knows that just as she knows the sun rises every morning and will set every night. Maya knows this because she herself has witnessed Kyoya's was there through every hardship he encountered. Kyoya is strong, but Maya makes sure that he doesn't have to be strong all by himself. She holds his hand and brings it to her knee. Kyoya's attention is now on her. "He'll be fine. We're here for him."_

 _Hibari Kyoutaro is also a strong man. Perhaps too strong, Maya muses. The man has lived through war, tragedy, and loss. Kyoutaro used to tell them stories about how he was so certain he was going to die in battle, with a gun in his hand, a helmet on his head, surrounded by smoke and fog and the smell of burning bodies. If today will be his last, Maya is glad that Kyoutaro will be surrounded by the people he loves. He used to tell them that for a soldier, dying peacefully in a bed is a privilege._

 _Still, it fills her with sadness. The doctor walks slowly towards them. Herr own grandfather stands up to greet him. Kyoya's hand tightens around hers._

 _Like Maya, Kyoya knows that only doctors with bad news walk slowly._

* * *

Maya wakes up to the phone ringing loudly by the bedside table. Strands of her black hair dangle on her shoulder, wild and in disarray. She scratches her head with a groan as she tries to chase away the last remnants of sleep from her system. Maya ignores her phone to look at the time. _4:18 am._ She groans as she falls back to her bed. Why would people call at 4:18 in the morning? Why are there cruel people in the world who can't wait until the sun rises before they call?

She glares at her phone, willing it to stop ringing. When it doesn't, Maya sighs and grabs it. _23 missed calls from an unknown number._ This raises an eyebrow from Maya and many red flags in her brain. Coming from a Military background, Maya was no stranger to death threats, harassment or blackmails. Maya accepts the call with a flick of her finger. What she hears next doesn't register right away. When the phone call finishes, Maya stares at the ceiling. She covers her face with her hands. She can never catch a break.

She has to go back to Japan right away.

* * *

 _Her own grandfather slowly loses his composure as they walk towards the ICU. Maya can only imagine what he must be feeling. Her grandfather met Kyoutaro when they were just fifteen. Maya imagines how scared they must have been, how lonely it was to keep losing comrades day after day until it was just the two of them. She imagines the both of them leaning to each other for support and guidance. The both of them were always joined at the hips, It was hard to imagine one leaving the other._

 _But as they open the doors to the ICU, Maya finds that she doesn't have to imagine._

 _Keisuke Nakamura has not cried in public in such a long time. The last he cried was at the funeral of his own daughter and her husband, Maya's very own parents. Now he cries again, knowing that he is going to lose his best friend as well. Small, silent tears slip down his face as he looks at the ashen and pale figure of his old friend. He looks so peaceful, lying in the bed. Beside him, Maya and Kyoya stood together, holding hands. Maya's head rested on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoutarou raised Kyoya to be strong, Keisuke knows this, but looking at the both of them now, he was glad that Kyoya had someone to lean on._

* * *

Maya fiddled with her hands. She left in such a flurry in the middle of the night that she made her coach and manager worry. The season was over but that doesn't mean she has time to stop training. Her coach had cautioned her about leaving, about how she was still a rookie despite her achievements.

She sighed. Maya knew that but there was nothing she could do.

Looking over the window, she heard rustling at her other side. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a blond man sitting next to her. As Maya observed the young man, she noted that it was a very attractive young man sitting next to her. When said blond man turned to face her, Maya decided that he was not just attractive but extremely hot as well.

Lady luck was smiling upon her.

The blond man looked at her with surprise, "I'm sorry to bother you," he started with a sheepish smile, "but are you perhaps that ice skater, uhm, the one from that tournament?"

"You're going to have to narrow it down," she teased. The blond man blushed and scratched his head. "But yes I am _that_ ice skater, Maya Akiyama," she offered her hand.

"I'm Dino," he said, shaking her hand. "Dino Chiavorone."

"It's very nice to meet you," Maya smiled as she let go of his hand. His voice was attractive as well, Maya mused.

"So what are you doing in Japan?" Dino asked her.

Maya hummed, what was she doing in Japan? She knew Kyoya can handle this himself. So what was she doing? Moral support? Kyoya doesn't need moral support. He abhors it. Is it guilt then? A misconstrued sense of responsibility?

"Miss Akiyama?" she was startled out of her thought. She smiled at Dino. "I'm sorry, and you can call me Maya. Just Maya"

Dino smiled at her. "Okay. Maya," he said her name carefully as if testing it out.

"I'm visiting a friend," finally answering his question. "A childhood friend."

Halfway through the flight, Dino suddenly turned to face her. Maya jumped up in her sit in surprise. Clutching her chest, she turned to look at Dino, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you from the start." Dino looked guilty, and a sense of dread starts trickling down Maya's stomach. "The phone call you received last night. That was me."

Lady Luck must really be smiling down at her. She must also be laughing her heart out.

Maya clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes. "Explain."

The blond put up his hand as if trying to placate her. "That phone call, we were trying to warn you. To try and get you away from the fighting, not to bring you in. It was your grandfather's wish."

She unclenched her fist, "A lot of good your phone call did," she bit out sarcastically. She was going to have a word with her grandfather after this. What the hell was he getting into? More importantly, why is he still getting into trouble at his current age?

* * *

 _Maya accepts the call with a flick of her finger."Hello. This is Maya Akiyama"_

" _You need to get away. Now." the voice, a man's voice, warned._

" _Who is this?" This was not her first threat, she reminded herself. She breathes. And it surely will not be her last._

" _Your friend, Kyoya, is about to participate in a very gruesome fight." the voice started, " you need to get away. Quickly." The call ended._

* * *

"Explain." she grumbled.

The blond sighed. "What do you know about the Mafia?"

Maya bit her lower lip, a nervous tick she had developed growing up. _Nothing,_ she wanted to say. Instead, she questioned, "What does Mafia have to do with me?"

"The Vongola Family is the strongest organization of the underworld. They control Mafia's every movement, every breath. It's a very powerful organization. And right now, it's falling into chaos," Dino started. Maya said nothing, her eyes imploring Dino to carry on. "Varia, a shadow organization of the Vongola family is trying to usurp the 10th heir from his position."

Maya let out a sigh. "Again, what does that have to with me?"

The blond man looked at her seriously. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But it does to Kyoya. He's a very important piece to this game."

"The Vongola has something called the _Half Vongola Rings_. Just as the name implies, they are half of a complete set. There are seven rings; the Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Mist, Cloud, and finally, the Sky. The wearer of these rings gets to rule Vongola, and by default, the whole Mafia." Dino paused, letting her grasp everything he was saying. " The Sky Ring is donned only by the boss of the Vongola. While the rest of the rings are worn by the boss's guardians. The Guardians guides and protects the Boss of the family."

May interrupted Dino, "They're going to fight," finally understanding what was happening, "Varia or whatever they're called they are going to fight for those rings." Maya looked Dino in the eye," What sort of organization is Varia?"

There was a moment of silence before Dino answered, "They're an assassination squad. Made up only of the best of the best."

Maya covered her face with her hands. "And Kyoya? What ring did he get?" _Please. .Please. I can't lose him as well. Please._

"The Cloud Ring." Maya breathed a sigh of relief.

She forced herself to calm down. She was getting ahead of herself. This was Kyoya's fight, not hers. But damn it, if she won't try to help him.

"You're going to tell me everything you know," that of itself was a warning and a threat to the blond man sitting next to her.

* * *

The plane landed after what felt like an eternity.

 _Allied Family. Vongola Varia. CEDEF. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dying will flames._ There were a lot of pieces on the game board. Knowingly, Maya made herself a piece of it as well.

She was waiting for her bags at the baggage claim with Dino, she still doesn't trust him but at this point, she has no choice. "I have one more question for you," she said as she took her bag from the carousel, "What does all this have to do with you? How are you benefiting from this ?"

"You said one question." Dino said jokingly. But answered when Maya glared at her. "I'm the boss of an allied family," Dino started as he pots his bag, "And leaving Vongola to the Varia, it would be bad, especially for the Allied Families." He turned to look at her, "Also, my little brother has the other Half of the Vongola Ring, I have to support him."

He turned to leave while Maya stayed rooted on her spot. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming." Into the frying pan, she went.

* * *

Maya was in a car with Dino and his other subordinates. She tries not to fidget, not to make it noticeable that she feels way out of her league. It's not that she has no experience with danger or running for her life or making life-and-death decisions. Her family came from a long line of soldiers. Her grandfather was a soldier, so was her mother and father, and even her older sister. She grew up with people teaching her how to fight, how to handle stressful situations. But nothing had prepared her for the Mafia.

Maya supposes that her sister and grandfather might know something. Her grandfather once told her that to keep the peace, there should be balance. The government and the underworld both work together to keep society in peace. But it's not true peace, Maya muses, it's just convenience. The Government doesn't have to go to the trouble of arresting one person after another, as long as they keep it away from the public's eye. And the underworld doesn't have to worry about the Government foiling their plans and ruining their organization as long as they don't make too much of a mess.

It's an unspoken treaty. A peace born out of convenience.

However, as she hears a loud "VOI" out in the distance, she thinks that that peace is not going to last long.

And Maya thought assassins were quiet. Apparently, she was wrong.

* * *

Maya was in a hospital room. She was sharply aware that the baby, _Arcobaleno,_ Maya reminded herself, was watching her like a hawk. And how could she forget the boy with the gravity-defying hair that was wary of her. _Sawada Tsunayoshi,_ if worse comes to worse, Kyoya will be going to war for this boy. Looking at him now, Maya felt pity for him. He didn't want this. Neither of them did.

She listened to Dino and Reborn's conversation. Mafiosos are assholes, she decided. To use the poor boy as a bait. _Basil,_ she remembered his name, only assholes do that. She felt bad for him. He must have been scared of carrying those rings, carrying his responsibility so cruelly give to him by his Master. Just to turn out to be fake.

God, Mafiosos are such assholes. The lowest of the low.

The room was quiet. And apparently, everyone was looking at her. She smiled wryly, "Did I say that out loud?"

Dino coughed.

"Yeah but, am I wrong, though?" she asked rhetorically, protecting herself. By now, Reborn, the Arcobaleno, was smirking at her. And Tsunayoshi was openly gaping at her.

Dino raised his hand, "But I'm a Mafioso."

Maya smiled again. "Exactly."

* * *

Maya was on her way to Namimori Middle School. It was a familiar road she was walking on. She and Kyoya used to visit her sister here when she was still a student. She passed by the playground she and Kyoya used to play in. Namimori was filled with many childhood memories, especially Namimori Middle School. Both Maya and Kyoya's grandfather founded that school. She remembers the effort and love they put into building it.

 _Maya was frowning. Her grandfather knew how much she hated loud noises yet here they were in the middle of a construction site. They were walking towards Kyoya and his grandfather. Maya hated him too, he cajoled her grandfather into doing this. Maya grumbled. The noise was too much for her six-year-olld mind._

" _Grandpa, let's go home. I don't like the noise," she complained, tugging at his shirt._

 _Kyoya's grubby hand cupped her ears, "Is this good enough?" he asked._

 _Genius, Maya thought. Kyoya was such a genius. "Yup, thank you, Kyoya," she said with a smile. But then again, Maya thought, what about Kyoya? Who will protect him from the noise? Maya knows that Kyoya hates loud noise just as much as Maya does. With a determined face, she reached for Kyoya's ears as well, and covered it._

 _Unknowingly, their grandfathers were snickering at them._

 _The next time Maya went there with Kyoya, the building was almost built. Their grandfathers took them there to give them a tour._

 _Maya was happy for them. They looked very proud. Her mother said that this was very important to them. It was a dream come true. Even Kyoya was smiling. She missed his smile. Ever since the kidnapping, Kyoya was always sad and grumpy. He was blaming himself for something he had no control over. And it made Maya angry, it wasn't his fault she got kidnapped, it was the kidnapper's fault. Kyoya was being stupid. Boys are stupid._

 _But right now, he was smiling. It was small but he was smiling. She took his hand, like she always does. Kyoya looked at her, "Come on, Grandpa might be looking for us." He pulled her as well, not letting go of her hands._

 _They were at the rooftop of Namimori. Grandpa Keisuke and Grandpa Koutarou were both there. Both of them looked peaceful. It was such a appy occasion._

 _Grandpa Keisuke told them the story of this building. He used to go to school here, before the war started. Back then, this school was just a one-storey building. And it was one of the many that were obliterated in the war. After the war ended, Grandpa Keisuke wanted to rebuild the school. It held a lot of memory for him when he was just a kid. And Grandpa Kyoutarou helped him rebuild it._

 _Grandpa Keisuke turned to look at the both of them, "What do you think?"_

" _It looks nice, Grandpa. I'm happy for you." She said with a smile._

" _What about you, Kyoya, you're awfully quiet."_

 _Kyoya looked troubled. And when Kyoya's troubled, Maya gets troubled. Because that's the way it is, she can't let Kyoya be sad by himself. That just won't do._

 _After a while, Kyoya spoke, "Grandpa, why did you build this place?"_

" _Well, we built this for you, kiddo." It was Grandpa Kyoutarou who answered the question. "Me and Maya's grandpa, we want a place where you can have fun and be kids, where you can learn and have a childhood. Me and Keisuke weren't lucky to have that. But you guys are."_

" _That's right," her grandpa said. "This is all for you two. So you better be grateful. When we're gone, you have to take care of this place, you hear me?"_

" _Yes, grandpa," Maya answered dutifully._

" _Kyoya?" Grandpa Kyoutarou implored._

 _After a beat, Kyoya answered, "Yes, Grandpa."_

* * *

Looking at Namimori Middle right now, Maya can't help the flare of pride that surges into her. Her grandfathers built this school. They built it from scratch and they poured they heart out for this school. This school was their legacy.

When Grandpa Keisuke died, Maya and Kyoya took it the hardest. Maya threw herself into practice and ice skating. She dedicated the whole season for her pseudo grandfather. While Kyoya threw himself into training and being a head prefect, he became more overprotective of Nami Middle. Too caught up in mourning, they didn't realize that Grandpa Keisuke took it hard as well. It took them a phone call from her sister and a threat from Kyoya's mother before they got their act together again.

But that didn't stop Kyoya from being way too overprotective of the building. Maya supposes she can understand him. It was their legacy he was protecting.

She made her way to the rooftop, excited to see Kyoya again when a tonfa hit her in the head. She clutched her head as she knelt down the floor in pain. Teary-eyed, she looked at her attacker, "What was that for?"

The said attacker was smirking at her, "Your coach called me. Why are you here?"

Maya reached for her pocket, revealing her golden medal,"I wanted to give this to Grandpa Keisuke," she lied. Technically, she wasn't lying. The season was, after all, dedicated for him.

"You could have called me," Kyoya complained but taking the medal all the same

The ice skater huffed. "Would you have answered?" When she was met with silence, she smirked in triumph. "Exactly."

"And I missed my grumpy friend," she said as an afterthought as she walked forward to hug Kyoya. If she hugged him a little too tightly, Kyoya didn't say anything. She buried her face into his chest, "I really missed you."

In turn, Kyoya brushed her hair soothingly, just as he always did when they were just kids. "Where are you staying?" he asked.

Maya only laughed in response. She hadn't thought of that in her haste to get here.

"Maya," her childhood friend warned. Maya only laughed again. "Fine, stay at my place. Now let go of me before I bite you to death."

"I'd really like to see you try," Maya replied with a smile, stepping away from him.

"What are you cooking later?" she asked out of nowhere. Maya took his hand, leading him out of the roof top. And Kyoya let her.

It was just like old times.

* * *

Maya was worried. _14 times_. She's been calling her grandfather fourteen times already and still no answer. He had something to do with this whole mess, Maya was sure of that. She stomps her foot. This kind of attitude was usually seen in her sister. But not Grandpa Keisuke. He always answers his phone.

Maya sighs. She'll stop for now. _But this is not over_ , she promises as she glares at her phone. The ice skater grabs two facemasks from her bag and heads to the kitchen where Kyoya is cooking.

"Is it done yet?" Maya asks (complains).

Kyoya gives her an unimpressed stare. "This might have been finished faster if you had helped me." He admonishes. "But yeah, I'm done," he said, turning the knob.

"Let's eat then. I'll fix the table." Maya puts the facemasks at the island. "And you know what happened the last time I cooked. You were there, Kyoya. I don't think this house can afford one more explosion."

Kyoya sighs, rubbing his forehead as he makes his way to the table. "How you manage to make an explosion out of making rice balls, I will never know." He added, "I don't think I want to."

Maya sets the bowl and chopsticks down the table, "Hey, I didn't know flour could be used as an explosion."

 _This is a losing battle,_ Kyoya thought. "Let's just eat."

Maya smiles, sitting down as well. "Admit it, you missed me."

The skylark smirks. "Never."

Maya opens the door a little bit too loudly. Kyoya groaned at the noise. "What do you want, Maya?"

The ice skater grinned. "I brought face masks." She held up the two items.

"No." Kyoya said, already knowing what's going to happen.

"Oh, come on, Kyoya." Maya complains, she made her way towards Kyoya's bed. "Just because you're protecting Namimori's peace and biting people to death doesn't mean you can't have good skincare. Plus, these are very expensive."

"And I don't care. These are for herbivores."

Maya could only sigh. She poked Kyoya's side. "You know I never took you for a guy with a very fragile masculinity." She smirks when Kyoya tensed. _Checkmate._ "Fragile masculinity, now that's herbivorous."

Kyoya snatches one of the facemasks from her hands. "I am very comfortable with my masculinity."

"Exactly. A face mask doesn't make you less of a carnivore. Plus facemasks feel nice,"

"Hn."

"Kyoya, I know about your stock of bath bombs. Don't 'hn' me."

Kyoya looked affronted. "Just for that, you can't use my bath bombs."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Sneak peak for Chapter 2:_

 _Yamamoto was smiling at her as she made her way next to him. As she sat down, he introduced himself. "My name's Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet you."_

 _His smile was nice, Maya decided. "I'm Maya. It's very nice to meet you to, Yamamoto-san."_

 _"Alright, everybody, turn to page 48," their teacher instructed._

 _Opening her textbook, Maya suddenly felt dread. Dread and panic. In hindsight, she should have thought of this sooner. She was in Japan, of course their textbook wwas going to be written in katakana. This was bad. Maya groaned. Hopefully, the teacher won't call on her on the first day._

 _"Hey, is everything okay?" Yamamoto whispered, having caught on to her dilemma._

 _Maya tried to smile, "Yeah, it just, uhm,"she stuttered, trying to find the right words, "I'm sort of, well I'm kinda-" she sighed, "you see, I'm dyslexic."_

* * *

Please leave a review :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Skylark

Chapter 2: The Skylark

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Only my OCs

* * *

 _The two of us are damaged people. We treat love like it's a crime waiting to be committed. We treat people like murderers waiting to stab us as we turn our backs to them. We keep them at arm's length, with one eye open, scared that they will strike while we sleep. Our backs are always tense, waiting for the storm in the midst of the calm, Because us, damaged people, have already been through hell. We know that every demon that we have encountered was once a benevolent angel before it fell from grace._

* * *

Maya Akiyama has always been a shy girl. She always hated being put in the limelight. She never did well with crowds either. This, of course, became a very big problem when she decided to become a public figure. Being a national athlete meant socializing, shaking hands, meeting sponsors and judges, and smiling for the camera.

None of which Maya ever appreciated. Just like Kyoya, she was vehemently against crowding.

However, when she donned her ice skates and glittery outfit, she never imagined the responsibility it came with. People look at her now. What she wears, what she eats, and even the people she interacts with, it's all documented for the public to read. They watch her every move, every breath, waiting for her to make a mistake. It suffocated her.

She never did want any of this. The spotlight, the fame, that was never for her. Maya is a performer. She just wanted to dance. Apparently, fame was part of the deal as well.

Which is why, all Maya could do was sigh. Standing in front of a classroom filled with students, gaping and whispering with each other, Maya stood helpless. The students looked at her with amazement and glee which made her uncomfortable. She kept her eyes firmly planted on the ground, her hands were fiddling the hem of her skirt, and she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Her thimble necklace was sitting comfortably on her neck. It's familiar and secure presence was calming her thumping heart.

"Alright, settle down, class." The teacher finally said. May breathed a sigh of relief when the students finally stopped pointing and whispering with one another. "This is Maya Akiyama. But I'm sure you all know who she is," the teacher started, his voice laced with amusement, "she'll be staying here for the rest of the school year. Be good to her, are we clear?"

Then there was chaos.

"Whoa, are you really staying here?"

"What about ice skating?"

"Are you going to take a break?"

"What's it like in America?"

"Are you still going to continue skating?"

"Can I get your number?"

Their voices drowned Maya. It was like facing wave after wave of violent ocean. She never stood a chance. Luckily, the teacher was there to keep things peaceful. And quiet. Quiet was good. Maya liked quiet.

"Would you like to say something, Akiyama-san?"The teacher looked at her expectedly.

Oh right. Self introduction. Talking. To other people. To a whole class. Maya could do that. She's an international athlete, a proud bearer of many gold medals, and holder of the highest point garnered in a free skate. Introducing herself shouldn't even be a problem.

 _But it is, Maya thought inn despair._

"My name is Maya Akiyama. I'm a returnee from America. To answer some of your questions, I'm staying here for an indefinite amount of time. So for the time being, my training will be here in Japan as well. There are some days when I might not be here due to training or competitions. Still, I hope you take care of me." She finished with a bow.

Maya took a deep breath. Inside, she was cheering. She didn't stutter. A major improvement for her. Yaaay. Kyoya will be proud.

"Okay, Akiyama-san, you can sit next to Yamamoto. Yamamoto, raise your hand."

Maya was surprised to see a familiar face. So his name is Yamamoto. He was the person that was beaten up by that VOI-guy, Squalo, her mind reminded her. At the back of Yamamoto's seat was the boy with the gravity-defying hair, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He looked nervous, Maya noticed. His face was held low, and his shoulders were tense. Next to him is another person that Squalo beat up. However, Maya couldn't remember his name. She would just call him silver-hair for now. Silver-hair was looking worriedly at Tsunayoshi, asking him if he was alright. It was a cute scene, if she were too ignore the Tsunayoshi turning redder and redder by the minute. The poor boy.

Yamamoto was smiling at her as she made her way next to him. As she sat down, he introduced himself. "My name's Takeshi Yamamoto, nice to meet you."

His smile was nice, Maya decided. "I'm Maya. It's very nice to meet you to, Yamamoto-san."

"Alright, everybody, turn to page 48," their teacher instructed.

Opening her textbook, Maya suddenly felt dread. Dread and panic. In hindsight, she should have thought of this sooner. She was in Japan, of course their textbook was going to be written in katakana. This was bad. Maya groaned. Hopefully, the teacher won't call on her on the first day.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Yamamoto whispered, having caught on to her dilemma.

Maya tried to smile, "Yeah, it just, uhm,"she stuttered, trying to find the right words, "I'm sort of, well I'm kinda-" she sighed, "you see, I'm dyslexic."

Maya watched as the realization hits Yamamoto. He scratches his ear, " that must be tough," he says with a wry smile. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he apologized.

Maya shook her head. "No, it's fine, really," she whispered. "Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. I had help in phonetics when I was a kid but that sort of stopped when I went to America," she explained. She fidgeted in her seat, looking to see of the teacher was looking at them. "You know, new country, new language. It seemed that my brain was more suited to the English language and alphabet."

That was the problem with Dyslexia, Maya muses. It was a language-based learning disability. Her reading and writing comprehension with English as a language was just fine. Japanese and Katakana, however, those were her enemies. Growing up, she would often come to Kyoya, crying and lamenting if she really were stupid. No matter how much she tried, the letters just wouldn't stick to her brain.

Normally, Dyslexia was more common in western languages. Because of the explicit difference between letters and sounds, Dyslexia is more evident in languages where the same phoneme could be written with different graphemes as in English or vice versa. But Maya? Maya had always been a problem child. She could understand English no problem. Hell, before coming back to Japan, she was learning French. But Japanese just seem to hate her.

Maya grimaced, if she were really planning on staying here for the rest of the year, she'd have to relearn how to read and write. She hang her head low and groaned, the teacher's voice lulling her further into despair.

"Hey, listen," Yamamoto whispered, "maybe I could help you."

Attractive and kind. Maya smiled at him, grateful for his suggestion, "It's fine, really, you must be busy training." At Yamamoto's look of confusion, Maya explained further, "You know, what with the Vongola Ring debacle and all of that. You must be busy," she said while pointing at the ring hanging from his neck.

Yamamoto stiffened, his eyes narrowed, and his shoulders were tense. Behind, she can also feel Tsunayoshi and Silver-hair tensing.

Oh, she thought as realization hit her, Maya arrived after they were knocked out by Squalo. Only Tsunayoshi knows her. For Yamamoto and Silver-hair, she might as well be an enemy trying to grab the ring. Stupid Maya.

"And how do you know about the rings?" His question was nonchalant but his smile was tad bit dangerous for Maya's taste. She had to diffuse this. Fast.

"I was with Dino-san yesterday," she whispered. "We took you, the silver-hair guy, and Basil-kun to the hospital," she explained, she sneaked a look, hoping that the teacher still hasn't noticed.

"Oh, okay." She sweat dropped at the sudden change of attitude. "You had me worried there for a minute," Yamamoto exclaimed with a laugh.

"Gokudera Hayato," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"His name," Yamamoto explained with a smile, "Silver-hair guy. Gokudera Hayato."

She heard someone tsking from behind. Maya covered her mouth, trying not to chuckle. "I'm sorry Gokudera-kun, but it's very nice to meet you," Maya said, still facing the front.

Again, she heard a tsk. " Whatever, but I'm watching you."

Maya decides that she could deal with that.

* * *

Maya found herself at the rooftop having lunch with the three boys she had just met earlier. The four of them were sitting in a circle.

"Tsunayoshi-san," she said to get his attention. As a result, he flinched and let out a small 'hie' which sort of made Maya guilty. She bowed to him, "I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I said, especially in such a tense and stressful environment. I apologize for my actions."

Tsunayoshi was scratching his cheeks. He seemed flustered and surprised. "Maa, you sort of had a point. And you were, uhm, very succinct with it." He peered at her through his bangs, "And you can call me Tsuna, Akiyama-san," he said shlyly.

Maya smiled at him, "Well then, you can call me Maya, Tsuna-kun."

Before she can take another bite from her bento, she heard a very loud tsk coming from her left. "I still don't trust you," silver-hair guy, _Gokudera_ , her mind berated her, growled. "What were you doing yesterday with Dino-san. You suddenly appeared here yesterday," he complained. "We don't even know a single thing about you."

She supposes that that was fair. Maya was, after all, an unknown. "I'm an ally, if that's what you're worried about," she paused, fidgeting before their hardened stares, "let's just say that I am a person who is rooting for your win." Maya smiled. She was trying to organize her thoughts, trying to explain herself better. "Two days ago, Dino-san called me. He told me that I had to get away, that something bad was about to happen. He told me that a friend of mine was about to participate in a gruesome fight. I was worried so I immediately went here to, I don't know, help? Support? Stop him from fighting? I'm not sure." Maya smiled wryly. "I just wanted to be here for him, I guess."

"This friend of yours, who is he?" Gokudera asked.

"You probably know him, he goes here too," Maya said. "Hibari Kyoya."

She received a flurry of reaction from her words. The three of them looked shocked and scared. Maya blinked. She paused before speaking again, "Did I say something wrong?"

Tsuna looked at her with fear. "Hibari-san?" he whispered to himself, as if he was afraid that by speaking his name, Kyoya would appear.

Unexpectedly, Yamamoto laughed. "Who knew Hibari had friends? What's he like, Maya-san?"

Gokudera looked angrily at Yamamoto, "As if that's important right now, you idiot."

"Akiyama Maya and Hibari Kyoya are childhood friends," a squeaky voice said.

 _When did he get here?_ Maya thought.

"Their grandfathers were war buddies," the squeaky voice explained.

A loud 'hie' came from Tsuna."You can't just spy on people like that, Reborn." Turning to Maya, "I'm really sorry, Maya-san."

Maya shrugged. "It's fine, Tsuna-san. It's all written in my fan page so I'm used to it."

The three boys looked at her with bewilderment and amazement. _Did I sound snobbish? Was that it?_ Maya worried.

"My, uhm, manager thought it would be a good idea to put it in my fan page. She told me the public loved 'origin stories'" she explained uncomfortably.

To be honest, she hated her fan page. It was filled with very sensitive and personal information. That page was built to attract more sponsors. It didn't matter that it contained her past traumas or her fears. _It brought in sponsors_ , her manager would say.

Maya smiled at them, willing the ugly thought away from her head. "Well, to answer Yamamoto-kun's question," she paused, putting her hand to her chin, thinking of words to define Kyoya. "Well, Kyoya is uhm, he's a lot to take in." Maya finished pathetically, if their sweatdrops and twitching eyebrows were anything to go by.

"But he's very nice," the ice skater ammended. She offered the bento on her hand. "And he's a good cook."

"H-hibari-san cooked that, Maya-san?" Tsuna squeaked.

Maya was offended by their reactions. Sure, Kyoya was a trigger-happy person, but he wasn't that bad. He was just...shy, Maya mused. _Oh who was she kidding? Even she wasn't an exception to Kyoya's wrath._

In the end, all Maya could do was sigh. She needed to domesticate Kyoya. Fast.

* * *

Before lunch break ended, Reborn cornered her in the hallway, telling Tsuna and the others to go first.

"Did you want something from me, Reborn-san?"

"What do you think about Tsuna and his family," Reborn asked, ignoring her question.

"I think their nice," Maya answered uncertainly.

Reborn smirked at her answer. "So how would you feel about joining them?" he asked bluntly.

Maya tried to see what he was planning. Why does he suddenly want her to join them? She was a civilian. Sure, she knew how to fight but she made sure not to make a reputation, after all she was a public figure. The last time she actually fought was when she and her sister had a fight and that was two years ago. Was it public support then? No that was silly. Mafia is a part of the underworld, to bring it into the public's eye would just bring chaos.

It's Kyoya, she realized. Kyoya was also an unknown. Like her. They didn't know his motivation, he was a piece in the board they can't control. So they use her instead.

It was clever, Maya admits. But Kyoya is a person of his own. Whether or not, she joins has no correlation to his decision whatsoever.

Maya smiles at Reborn. "I'm sorry but I think I'll decline your offer."

"Why not?" he asked, fully knowing that she saw behind his reasoning.

Maya simply smiled. There was nothing else to say after all.

"You know, if you really wanted, you can get Hibari to stop from participating." Reborn said just as she turned to leave.

Maya looked at Reborn with sad eyes and an even sadder smile."Reborn-san," she started, "I'm Kyoya's friend, I'm here to support him. And if I force him to do what I want, then I stop becoming his friend. I just become an obstacle in his way. And I don't want that."

And with that she left. Unbeknownst to her, the hitman was looking at her with an interested gaze.

* * *

Later that day, she sees Dino leave Kyoya's office. She greets the Mafia Don with a smile. "Dino-san, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you as well, Maya-chan."

Maya licks her lips, "Listen, Dino-san, about yesterday, I'm really sorry for calling you an asshole, albeit indirectly. I apologize for my actions," she bowed to him

Dino chuckled. She noticed in amusement that both he and Tsuna likes to scratch their cheeks when embarrassed. Cute. "It's fine, Maya-chan. It's not like you're wrong," he teased.

Changing the subject, May asked, "Did you give Kyoya the ring yet?"

"I just did." Dino pumped his chest proudly, "I'm going to be his trainer from now on."

Maya sweatdrops. She can't help but feel sorry for the blond. And he was excited as well. Kyoya was, well, Kyoya was Kyoya. Enough said. Maya grabbed Dino's shoulder, surprising the Mafia Don. "I wish you luck, Dino-san."

* * *

Entering the Disciplinary Committee office, Maya heaved a sigh. Kyoya was leaning on his desk, observing the half Cloud ring in his hand.

"So this is why you came here." Kyoya stated. Not asked. Maya sighed, she's been doing that a lot lately.

"Are you going to accept it?" she asked, completely ignoring his previous statement. Maya knew she couldn't change his mind, even if she tried. But, hell, that won't stop her from warning him.

"I know you're strong," she continued, "and I know that you like proving it." Maya walked towards him. "But this is bigger than that," she held the hand holding the ring, "it's bigger than the both of us." Maya looked him in the eye, "If you choose to fight, you're going to be saddled with that ring forever. You're going to be in it for the long haul, Kyoya. Do you want that?"

"Nothing can force me to do anything, Maya," Kyoya countered. "Not you, and certainly not this ring."

"I can't loose you," she whispered desperately, changing the subject. Her head hang low. "I already lost so much, Kyoya. I can't loose you too."

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"I just want you to be careful, alright, I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want," Maya said before Kyoya could talk. "I just want to know that you'll think before you go attacking other people." Maya sighed. "Mafia, the Army, they're all the same, Kyoya. It only takes a second to kill someone. And I would like to live with the knowledge that you won't charge headfirst into a storm of bullets."

Kyoya sighed. "You don't even know if I'm going to accept yet." He holds her hand tighter.

"You will," Maya answered with a smile. "You never could decline a challenge."

"Do you remember the first time you got kidnapped?" Kyoya asked suddenly. Maya nodded her head, confused to where he was going with this. "We were playing in the sandbox," Kyoya narrated. "I was with you the whole time, I saw it happen, and yet I couldn't save you," Kyoya whispered. "I can't let that happen again, Maya. I need to get stronger," his voice was raw with frustration. "As I am right now, it's not enough."

The ice skater touched Kyoya's cheeks, her thumb flickering through it. She forced him to look at her. "Saving me was never your job, Kyoya."

* * *

 _It happened in broad daylight. She and Kyoya were playing in the sandbox. They were both kids. She was five and he was six. Kei, her older sister, was there too. But she wasn't a kid, Maya thought. Kei was sixteen, a teenager, Maya thought with distaste. Kei was babysitting the both of them. Not like they needed it though, Maya mused. Grandpa Keisuke said that she and Kyoya are responsible children. That meant they could take care of themselves._

 _And then came a white van._

 _A gun._

 _And a handkerchief suffocating her._

 _Maya thrashed wildly. Beside her Kyoya was also fighting. She was scared. She wanted to cry. But Kyoya was fighting. He was being brave. So she had to be brave too._

 _Maya cried for help. Kei was already down. She took a hit on the head and they were dragging her to the ground. Kyoya had bruises on his arm and blood was dripping from his face. Kyoya was brave but he's also scared. Maya felt a hand grab her from the ground. It lifted her up. She kicked and scratched and cried until her voice was hoarse._

 _Before taking her away, she saw Kyoya. He was lying on the ground, bloodied and bruised. He was only six year old, she thought. They were only children. Kyoya was trying to stand up. No, Maya thought, stay down, they only want us, you can still go. That was her last thought before darkness took over._

 _When Maya regained her consciousness, her head hurt. The lights were too bright. And she felt like crying. Kei was thrashing violently beside her._

 _Blackmail, they said. Their parents have been snooping into something they shouldn't, they said. It was all their fault, they said. May wabted to cry._

 _At least Kyoya was safe, she thought._

 _It took three days before her parents got them out. Three days of continuous noises and threats and sleepless nights and disgusting food. Kei looked subdued and Maya, well, Maya couldn't speak._

 _The doctors said that it was her brain trying to cope with the traumatic experience. They said that it was severe for a child to have experienced that kind of trauma._

 _They said. They said. They said. They said. They said. They said. They said._

 _But what did they know? Maya only wanted to keep the noise away. But no matter how much she tries, it just wouldn't leave. The noises in her head just wouldn't stop bothering her._

 _It took six months before she talked again._

 _And it took two years, a pair of skates, and Kyoya to make the noise go away._

 _She always hated fairy tales. Fairy tales won't tell you about the girls with the same shade of red in her hood as the blood on her hand. They will tell you about the girl who is the fairest among the land, who is kind and naive, who rejects all sin with hair as skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood . What they won't tell you is a girl who wanted to escape so much that she willingly bit the poisoned apple and let it consume her._

* * *

The next day saw Maya bright and early in the rooftop. As always, Dino was with a subordinate. The two of them were in a safe distance, away from the wreckage that is Kyoya and Dino.

Romario, Maya learns, is Dino's right hand man. He tells her of what Dino is capable of. He fondly tells her that his boss turns into a very clumsy man when his subordinate is not around, that he can only function well because his men needs him too.

Cute, Maya thought as she watched them fight. But still an asshole, she amended amusingly.

The ice skater flinches when a whip hits Kyoya's face. Then she sighed when she saw the smirk Kyoya was sporting. It reminded Maya of her sister. Even when Kyoya was still young, he idolized her sister. Kei, for him, was his goal. To be better than Kei. To be stronger than Kei. He even took over Kei's beloved Disciplinary Committe and turned it even better.

When they were young, Kyoya would always ask Kei to a fight. It was never serious. But after the kidnapping, something changed in Kyoya. He became more quiet and bloodthirsty. He even went as far as to emulate Kei's beloved phrase of _I'll bite you to death, hervivore_. It was Maya who realized that it wasn't just her and Kei that had to deal with the trauma of kidnapping. Kyoya had to as well. He was traumatized just like her. And he dealt with it through training and fighting.

* * *

After the fight, Maya sauntered to where Kyoya was sitting. He was sporting a few bruises and scratches but nothing Maya couldn't fix. She sighed, crouching down to look at him in the eye. "You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" She fiddles with the first aid kit on her right, looking for bandages and the antiseptic soap.

The skylark smirks at her, much to Maya's ire. She grabs his arm a little too harshly. In turn, he glares at her, "Gently, Maya. Do it gently."

"You know, I bet Dino-san wanted to tell you that all through out your fight," she answered casually. The man in question flinched and vehementy nodded. Romario, just like Maya, was patching up his boss' injuries. Maya smiled at them. "You should do things in moderate, Kyoya. Moderation is always key."

"Hn." Kyoya ignored the ice skater.

"'Hn' me one more time, Kyoya, and I'll be the one putting injuries on you rather than heal them."

When Kyoya didn't answer, Maya smirked. "That's what I thought. Now tell me where it hurts, Kyoya," she ordered in a teasing voice.

Kyoya flinched. He knew that voice and he definitely knew what that voice meant. "Maya," he warned, looking at her with panic, "we are not children anymore. Stop this nonsense at once."

Maya looked at him sadly. She bit her lower lip, "Okay. You're right, Kyoya. I know you don't need me anymore." She turned away from him and drew circles on the ground with her finger dejectedly.

Kyoya groaned. He rubbed her face in frustration. He knew it was all an act. Maya had been doing this since they were children amd no matter what, Kyoya had always complied. Kyoya sighs, he never could say no to Maya, "Here," he points to his grazed right cheek. "It hurts right here," he said, exasperated and resigned.

As if she wasn't moping earlier, Maya turned to look at Kyoya cheerfully. "Okay," she said and proceed to kiss his cheek. " There, all better, right Kyoya?" she asked, just like she would when they were children.

"Yeah." He smiles against himself. "All better." Kyoya suddenly felt melancholic.

Forgotten, Dino was looking at them with a smile. _Who knew Kyoya could act so cutely?_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 _Sneak Peak for Chapter 3_

 _"Have I ever told you about my name, Tsuna-san?" May asks suddenly._

 _Tsuna looks at her with confusion._

" _A warship, Tsuna-san, I was named after a warship_."

* * *

Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)


	3. Sidestory 1: Of Meeting and Bonding

Sidestory 1: Of Meeting and Bonding

* * *

 _With Basil_

Maya tries not to sigh as she hears the loud declaration of Tsunayoshi to _fight Basil with my Dying Will._ Instead, she rubs her forehead and turns to the baby hitman. "Reborn-san," she gritted her teeth, "Why am I here again?"

The baby hitman smirks at her innocently, "As a returnee, my dame pupil is showing you around Namimori again. There must be a lot you've missed while you were gone."

Maya breathes through her nose and ignores the building head ache the hitman was causing her?" "Then shouldn't I be in Town with the general Namimori population and not at a cliff," she asks rhetorically.

"What are you talking about? It's nice to spend time with nature, Maya." Reborn said with an innocent smile. "It's almost like you're accusing me of something," he teased.

Maya gives the hitman a strained smile. _You can't hit children, Maya. You were taught better,_ she reminded herself. "Of course not, Reborn-san."

Turning around, Maya observed that the fight was almost to a close. With a huff, Tsunayoshi's dying will flame disappeared from his forehead and promptly fell down on his back. Worried, Maya blinked at Reborn and pointed at Tsunayoshi, "Shouldn't we help him?"

Reborn only sighed in disappointment, "I suppose we should."

Maya sweat-dropped at the tutor's indifference. _Wasn't he supposed to be Tsuna-san's tutor?_ Nonetheless, she went to Tsunayoshi's side. At his side was Basil, he was kneeling beside Tsunayoshi worriedly. "Sawada-dono, are thee alright?"

Maya blinked at Basil's Japanese vernacular. "Is something the matter, Maya-sama?"

 _Maya-….sama?_

From the ground, Tsuna groaned and rubbed his head. Maya surveyed his injuries. A few bruises and wounds but nothing really life-threatening. Nodding, she took the compact first-aid kid from her pockets. She took an antiseptic soap and antihistamine cream. Making quick work with Tsunayoshi's injuries, Maya turned to look at Basil, "It's nothing Basil-san. I was just surprised by your speech."

Basil blushed and scratched the back of his head. "My apologies, Maya-sama. 'Tis was my master who taught me."

Maya smiled at Basil. _Cute,_ she thought. "Don't worry. I think it's beautiful."

Basil face turned into a dark shade of red. "I-I beg your pardon," he stuttered.

Looking away from Tsunayoshi's injuries, she looked at Basil. "Your Japanese, " she clarified. "I think it's beautiful. It reminds me of my Grandfather," she smiled at him again.

Basil coughed, his face was red and a small smile was slowly showing from his lips. "Thank you, Maya-sama."

She turns to look at the sky, seeing as it was almost noon, Maya turns to Reborn. "Reborn-san, why don't we take a break first and eat lunch? There's no use in training with an empty stomach."

"I suppose," Reborn relented.

* * *

 _With Haru_

Maya was shopping when a loud girl in a ponytail interrupted her. Groaning, she turned to look at said loud girl. She was pointing at Maya with her mouth wide open in recognition and disbelief. "Y-you're-"

 _Oh dear god,_ Maya realized with trepidation, _it's a fan. I'm not mentally ready for a fan right now._

"You're Maya Akiyama!" she exclaimed before charging towards her. Grabbing her hands, she begins shaking them in introduction. "Oh my gosh, Haru's such a big fan. You have no idea."

Maya laughs helplessly. "H-hello," she says.

"Hahi! You're talking to Haru. Oh my gosh. This is the best day of Haru's life." Noticing Maya's distress, "Hahi! Haru's shaking your hand too long, isn't she?"

"K-kinda," she stutters. Maya sighs when Haru finally releases her hand.

"Haru's so sorry!" the girl says worriedly. "It's just that, your performances have inspire Haru to become a designer, desu!"

Despite herself, Maya finds a smile blossoming on her lips. This girl, Haru, was adorable, what with her speech pattern and bubbling personality/ "It's fine," Maya says, "I just wasn't expecting a fan to find me, that's all."

"Hahi! Haru's interrupting your alone, isn't she?" Haru shouts as the realization comes in. "You must think that Haru is a stalker now," the girl wails.

Maya panics. She has no idea of how to take care of a crying girl, much less make her stop crying. She gulps as more people turn to look at them "H-hey, listen," Maya starts, "I know a good cake shop just around here. How about I treat you to some and we can talk some more," she said with a smile she hopes is convincing enough.

Sniffing Haru looks at Maya, "Haru doesn't want to trouble you, Maya-san."

Smiling at the cuteness she's witnessing, Maya pats Haru's head. "You're not a bother. Plus, it's weird to go shopping alone. You're actually helping me."

"Haru is?" she whispers to herself.

 _C-cute. It's doing harms to my heart._ "I'll tell you what, after we finish eating, we'll go shop for some clothes. You're trying to be a designer right? You can help me."

And with that, they start walking towards the cake shop.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

Please leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 3: A Plethora of Assholes

Chapter 3: A Plethora of Assholes

 _If there was one thing she had learned, it was to never bow out of a fight. So she got off the the ground. She spit her blood and bared her teeth. She will be going down a savage. She will be going down fighting._

* * *

Maya was angry. She felt the familiar burning sensation makes its way into her chest. Ever since she was young, Maya had always been taught the importance of peace and upholding it. Coming from a family of soldiers, she was taught to always handle her affairs with diplomacy. She was taught to think things through, to not let her emotions get the best of her, to think of the consequences of her actions. But she was also taught not to be a pushover. She was taught that sometimes to protect the things she loves, a fight is inevitable, and a compromise is non-negotiable.

It seems that today was one of those days.

Standing atop of a hill was another mafia asshole. The lowest of the low, if one were to ask Maya. The guy with the six umbrellas hanging down his back and an earring on his mouth was looking at them with distaste. He wore a completely black outfit. Maya assumes that his soul is just as dark. The guy paid no attention to her or to the others. He was completely fixated with the child she was carrying in her arms. Lambo, the boy with the silly song and even sillier personality, was shaking like a leaf underneath her hug. She can hear him trying to sniffle a cry.

Maya clenched her jaw and glared at the man. _He was ready to attack a child_ , Maya thought with fury. _He was going to murder a child just for a stupid ring,_ she realized. And wasn't that just pathetic? _Pathetic and weak,_ she thought. So she made her thoughts known.

The man looked at her, "What was that?" He growled.

"I said," Maya made her voice louder, "you're pathetic and weak."

From her right, Tsuna shrieked. On his side, he had Ipin and Basil. Both of them looked scared. Looking at the man again, Maya glared at him. "Attacking a child just for a ring," she stated, giving Lambo to Tsuna, " just how desperate are you?"

* * *

 _It has been three days since Maya arrived in Japan. And it had took three days for her to be a constant fixture in the Sawada Household. And she was confused. To be honest, it had all been Reborn's fault. For a baby, he sure was cunning._

 _Sitting on the floor of Sawada Tsunayoshi's room was not part of her plan. Though to be honest, Maya didn't have a plan. Still, if she did have a plan, it wouldn't consist of this. They were studying right now. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Sawada were going to fight for their lives in a few days and they were studying. It was all Reborn's fault. The baby was from outer space, Maya was sure of it._

 _However, what confused her was the fact that she was here._

" _Dame-Tsuna, ask Maya for help if you don't understand it." Reborn said._

 _Maya blinked. Wasn't Reborn Tsuna's tutor? She sighed._

 _Tsuna looked uncomforatble, what with Gokudera telling him that he didn't need Maya's help. He can teach Tsuna all on his own. She felt pity for Tsuna. She had heard how Gokudera teach. All complicated terms and monotone voice._

 _She felt a finger tap her shoulder. Looking to her right, she saw a smiling Yamamoto. "Can you help me, Maya-chan?" he asked with a smile._

" _Sure," she agreed. "But you're going to have to read the question out loud, Yamamoto-san," she reminded him of her learning disability_

 _Yamamoto eagerly nodded. Maya turned to her notebook and visualized what Yamamoto was saying. Maya draws a man and labels him with h height. She gave him a sword just for fun. To his right, there's a lamp post, Maya gives the lamp post a smiley-face. She draws a building next, as per Yamamoto's narration._

 _Yamamoto said that the man was 167.68 cm tall, he was walking towards an 8m lamp at a rate of 91.46 cm/sec. The problem wanted to know the rate the man's shadow was lengthening and the rate at which the tip of his shadow is moving._

 _She moves closer towards Yamamoto. "This seems easy enough," she commented._

" _So the first thing you have to do is convert the units," she explained. Yamamoto was nodding seriously. In front of her, Tsunayoshi was also listening. Maya draws a line connecting the lamppost and the shadow, making a triangle. "This problem is really easy," Maya said. "You just have to simplify the context-"_

 _She was interrupted by a bunch of children entering the room. A boy with a perm and a girl with a pigtail came running into Tsunayoshi._

" _Come on, Lambo, Ipin, we're trying to study here," Tsuna complained._

 _The boy with the perm stopped to look at her, pointing, "I know you." He shouts. "You're the ice lady."_

 _Maya smiles at the term. Even though she hates the attention, it's still nice to be recognized from time to time. Her nicknames from ice skating ranged from Ice Queen to Snow White. It seems that she will have to add Ice Lady to the list now as well._

" _Lambo, it's not nice to point," the girl with the pigtail said._

 _She smiles at the cow-clad child fondly, "I'm Maya," she introduced. "And what's your name?"_

" _I am the great Lambo-sama," the cow child proclaimed. "And you're the ice lady. You're very pretty."_

 _Maya chuckled. "Thank you, Lambo-chan." Her cheeks were a little red._

 _Lambo turns to look at the problem they were solving earlier, "You should equate this first, Maya."_

 _Maya blinked. "I was getting to that but you barged in, Lambo-chan." She placed the small child on her lap. "Can you tell me more?" She was amazed, this was a middle school problem that involved derivation after all._

 _Lambo hummed. "Will you give Lambo-san candy?" he asked mischievously._

 _Maya chuckled. "Sure, why not?" She always wanted a little brother._

* * *

The last time Maya fought, she was fourteen, it was with her sister. The fight had lasted a whole day. And Maya couldn't leave the hospital for two straight weeks. Both of her ankles were sprained, and her shoulder was dislocated. To be fair, Maya managed to deal some damage to her sister as well. She knew how to fight dirty. If worse comes to worse, her sister made sure that she could protect herself.

But as she watched the man with the six umbrella charge towards her, Maya realized that she didn't need to fight seriously. She was right, he was weak.

She dodged his fist with ease. She smirked. Grabbing him at the back of his neck, Maya pushed him down as she knees him in the stomach. "Weak," she whispered into his ear. The man growled. He grabs her by the arm. Maya kicks him in the stomach, propelling herself upward. Maya closes her eyes, gravity is her friend. Momentum is her playmate. She fights just as she dances. With spins and twirls. With elegance and grace. Just like her sister taught her.

Moving her feet as if she was dancing to a tune, Maya dodge his attacks one after another. Tauntingly, she moved her finger in a _come hither_ motion. The man in question went red in his rage. Rage was consuming. It consumes any rational thoughts. Rage was bad to have in a fight.

Maya smirks. The man never stood a chance.

* * *

 _Maya was fiddling with her thimble necklace again. Her head was hurting due to the noise around her. It seemed that chaos and destruction was also a constant in the Sawada Household. But then again, a baby hitman, a bomber, a happy-go-lucky middle school student, a child assassin, and a child mafioso was just a ticking time bomb._

 _She looked at Tsuna who was so close to crying. "There there," she patted him on the back. "if it helps, you can cry if you want. I won't judge."_

" _I just wanted a smoothie, Maya-chan." He responded. "How could they even start a fight just because of a smoothie?"_

" _Smoothies are the bringer of chaos," Maya joked. "At least you don't have to do your assignment anymore."_

" _Because they blew it away," Tsuna shouted with exasperation._

" _Do you think your parents' insurance can cover this," Maya asked, pointing at the large gaping hole in Tsuna's room._

 _The young mafia boss just groaned. "I wanna be a rock in my next life."_

 _Maya smiled at him fondly. She decides that they're not so bad after all. Maybe._

 _She pats him on the shoulder._

* * *

She was about to throw another punch when a loud VOI pierced through the air. Again, standing at the top of the hill was more assholes.

Maya blinked. There was a familiar asshole thrown in to the mix. "Belphegor?" She blinked. Confused.

"Maya?" he said in return.

Their exchange received a flurry of reaction from the people on her side. "M-maya-chan," Yamamoto started, "do you know each other?"

Maya nodded. She points at the blond, "he's one of my sponsors."

And then there was chaos.

Questions were being thrown at her left and right. Gokudera was shouting in outrage while Yamamoto was trying to calm him down. Tsuna was clutching his head, no doubt panicking at the situation.

However, the noise soon faded away when Xanxus raised his hand and a bright light started coming out of his hands.

 _Dying will flames,_ Maya thought. _He was going to hit them with dying will flames._ Maya's heart thumped wildly, she had no idea how to stop that sort of attack. She covered her eyes with her hand as the light turned brighter and brighter.

Her last though was _shit_ before another asshole showed up.

Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, gave a flashy entrance. Basil and other people Maya didn't recognize following closely behind. Maya would have appreciated it if he showed up before Xanxus, _the king of assholes_ , Maya decided, tried to kill them.

Tsuna looks surprised to see him. An external advisor, Iemitsu explained. She felt sorry for Tsuna. From Dino's explanation, it had been almost two months now since Tsuna's life drastically changed. The poor boy took on one challenge after another. He could never seem to catch a break. And now, after training and training for the fight of his life, Tsuna learns that his own father, the one he hasn't seen for the last two years, was the one who pushed him to this hellhole.

Maya looked at Tsuna in worry as the skirmish unfolds itself further. At the end of it, battle was never going to be avoided. In fact, a Battle Royale was going to take place. She observed their faces. The friends she had managed to make all had varying looks of worry and fear. Maya felt like she was going to throw up. She glared at Iemetsu. They were going to send children into battle. They weren't allowed to drive or vote but he was going to send them into a life or death battle. She felt sick to the stomach.

For all sorts of pretenses, Maya rationalizes as she takes a deep breath, this is war. And her grandfather always told her that there are special exceptions in war. A desperate situation brings about a desperate reaction. Still, the more naive and idealistic part of Maya was nagging her, after all, they were sending children to war. They are more than desperate, Maya realizes.

However, as if the situation couldn't get any worse, two more assholes showed up. Female assholes this time. They introduced themselves as the _Cervello,_ a shadow organization that works directly under the Ninth. Apparently, as per the Ninth's orders, they were going to oversee the whole Battle Royale.

Which will be held in Namimori Middle School.

And that was the point Maya Akiyama could no longer put up with this bullshit. These assholes will not be thrashing Namimori Middle School. They will not be spitting all over her grandfather's legacy.

Maya raises her hand. "I have an objection."

"You are not part of this skirmish," one of the women stated. "You have no say here."

"Look, Lady," Maya stated, getting very annoyed by the minute, "I don't care about the Vongola or the Mafia, You can kill yourselves for all I care." Maya fixed her glare to them "But the minute, you start involving Namimori Middle School into this petty fight of yours, then you're mistaken if you think I'm just going to stand here while you thrash my school."

They were at a stand-off. "Take your petty fight somewhere else."

"I believe I've said it before, but your words weigh nothing."

Maya felt Reborn's weight on his shoulder. "I believe it does," the hitman said. "Her grandfather was one of the founders of the school, after all."

Maya felt grateful for the support. Regardless, that didn't mean anything to her. Not while these assholes still have their heads far up their asses. "I will not be trifled with," she growled.

"We serve directly under the Ninth-" Maya looked at her, steely and resolute. "And I don't care. By destroying that building, you are spitting on my grandfather's legacy. And I will not stand for it."

The Cervello opened her mouth to answer her but Maya have had enough bullshit for today, "Maybe you can't hear me because your head is far too stuck up your ass but I have had it. You say one more word to me and the next time you open your eyes will be to a hospital ceiling. Don't test my patience, Cervello."

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Cervello," Reborn warned. "She's the granddaughter of Nakamura Keisuke." Reborn smirked at the look of surprise and fear his statement garnered from the Cervello, "Are you really going to hurt the granddaughter of COMSUBIN's founder?"

Maya felt the ground sway under her feet. It was just one bullshit after another. After this, she was going to have a long talk with her grandfather. She didn't appreciate secrets.

"If Vongola promises to pay for all the damage, will you finally relent, Akiyama-san?" Iemitsu asked.

The ice skater rubbed her forehead. "No harm will come to the building or to Namimori's students." She looked at Varia, "You will not harm any of your opponent before or after your fight. After this scuffle is over, whatever the result, you will go back to Italy. And you will not bother Namimori or her citizens."

Her head hurt. Angrily, Maya looked at the baby with he black hood, "And you will stop this infernal attempt in trying to put an illusion over me. You are way out of your league," Maya taunted.

Unexpectedly, Xanxus laughed. "You are an interesting trash. Fine, we will adhere to your conditions."

Maya smirked. "The only trash I see here is you."

And then they were gone.

Maya looked at Reborn, perched comfortably on her shoulder, "You and I are going to have a lengthy talk."

Overcome by her emotions, she turns her back to them and charges towards Iemitsu. She hits him square in the jaw. "And _you_ deserve that."

With that she left with Reborn.

* * *

The two of them were walking. To where? Maya didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from all of that shithole.

"Did you think it was right for you to punch Vongola's second- in-command?" Reborn asked breaking the silence. The baby hitman was next to her, walking along the fence.

Maya hummed in return. "He deserved it," she answered offhandedly. When Reborn offered no response, she turned to look at him. "Am I wrong?" she challenged.

Reborn only chuckled in response. "Are you sure you don't want to join the family, Maya?"

"I came from a strong Military background. There would be a conflict of interest, Reborn." Maya looked at him again, "And don't change the subject. I had a tough week. An explanation is the least you owe me."

Reborn looked at her with his steely orbs. "COMSUBIN or Commando Raggruppamento Subacquei Ed Incursori Teseo Tesei or in other words -"

"-Commands the Grouping of Divers, Raiders, and Navals." Maya said, rubbing her forehead.

"You know Italian?"

"My grandfather taught me." Maya answered. "He taught me a lot of things."

"The way you deflected Mammon's illusion earlier," Reborn whispered.

Maya only nodded. "When I was young, I got kidnapped a lot. So my grandfather kinda took it upon himself to teach me how to defend myself."

"And the Italian?"

"Funny enough, my kidnappers were always Italian," she answered, voice wry and tired but still held humour. "So the COMSUBIN?" Maya implored.

"Right," Reborn said, "The COMSUBIN is Italy's special forces. Before World War II it was called Decima Flottigilia Mezzi d'Assalto."

"So my grandfather didn't found it. He only re-shaped it," Maya realized.

Reborn nodded. "You don't seem surprised."

Maya smiled. Earlier she was flaming in rage but now, she was just tired. So very tired. "After the war, my grandfather was never the same. He was fifteen, the same age as Tsuna-san, when he enlisted. When the war stopped, he was twenty-one. He grew up in it, I suppose." She sighed, trying to keep her voice firm despite the tears that was threatening to fall, "He got used to it. So when the fighting was over, he didn't know what to do."

Reborn was silent. He jumped, perching himself again on her shoulder. "You should punch him as well," he joked.

Maya snorted at that. "If I can, I would. But he's a sprightly old man, you know."

* * *

As night fell, Maya found himself at the outside of the Sawada Household. Again, it had all been Reborn's fault. And maybe her own stomach's as well.

"I feel weird about this, Reborn. I just punched Iemitsu-san and now I'm going to have dinner with him." Maya fiddled with her thimble necklace.

"Don't be, I do it all the time."

Maya only sighed following Reborn inside. "You're a very weird baby, Reborn."

"You're weirder," Reborn said.

Needless to say, dinner was a very awkward affair.

After dinner, Maya found Iemitsu sitting on the veranda. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. She bowed when Iemitsu turned to look at her, "I am very sorry for my actions earlier. I had been under a lot of stressed. But that isn't an excuse for punching you. Please accept my apology."

Iemitsu only laughed. "I thought I deserved it."

Maya smiled. "Oh, you did. But I shouldn't have been the one to punch you. I'm apologizing because I took justice on my own hands. It was a very presumptuous thing for me to do."

He looked at her in confusion. "So who should have punched me instead?"

"Tsuna-san, of course."

He laughed again, "Are you sure you don't want to join Tsuna's family?"

"I already told Reborn no. Plus, it would be a conflict of interest." Maya bowed once again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I promised to help with the dishes."

* * *

The air was very awkward. Tsuna was washing the dishes while Maya dried them. However, Tsuna held the plates too tightly that Maya was afraid he would break them.

"Tsuna-san," Maya said, breaking the silence. It made Maya even more guilty when Tsuna flinched. "I'm very sorry for my actions earlier. It seems that I may have worried you more."

Tsuna looked surprise at her apology. "That's-that's not it, Maya-san," Tsuna replied with quiet voice. "It wasn't-It wasn't your fault. You actually made things a little bit better," he stuttered.

Maya smiled at him. "Well then, I'm happy I could help."

After washing the dishes, Tsuna grabbed the end of Maya's shirt to get her attention, "How could you do that?" he asks. "How could you stand there and fight and demand things from them?"

Maya regarded Tsuna sadly. She touched his shoulder and guided him the table, "Let's sit first, shall we?"

Maya sat in front of Tsuna, looking to see if anything was wrong. His head was hung low, his shoulders were tense. Tsuna looked so small. Who was she kidding? Everything was wrong.

The ice skater took hold of Tsuna's hand, just as she would to Kyoya. "You know," she started, running her thumb over Tsuna's clenched knuckles, "it's alright for you to be scared, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna flinched but she continued nonetheless. "You're only fifteen. I don't expect you to lay down your life for an organization you barely know. Whatever it is you're feeling, it's completely normal. If you want to back down, I won't judge you."

Maya can see the hesitation and surprise in his eyes. This must have been the first time someone said that to him. "That's-that's not it, Maya-san," he stuttered.

"Why do you hesitate, Tsuna-san?"

"If I don't do this, my friends will be in danger," he explained. "But I don't wanna die," Tsuna whispered, scared and afraid.

Maya licked her lips. She was never good with this kind of stuff. "Wanting to live and prioritizing yourself is not selfish, you know."

Tsuna's head was still hung low, his hair covering half his face.

"Have I ever told you about my name, Tsuna-san?" Maya asked, completely changing the subject.

At Tsuna's confused looked, Maya smiled and continued. "A lot of people think I was named after a bird, but actually I was named after a warship. MAYA was a takao-class warship. My grandfather piloted it during the war. He was able to save four people when the Americans bombed it," she said proudly with a small smile.

Maya fidgeted in her seat. "Growing up, my grandfather groomed me to be a good woman. I was the granddaughter of a war hero so I had big shoes to fill. Then I realized, I didn't want to be a soldier," Maya said, taking her hands off Tsuna's, "I realized that I wanted to be a figure skater. I wanted to be the best."

Looking at Tsuna, Maya saw a lot of herself in him, "When I told that to my grandfather, he said he had one question for me. I thought it would be 'how fast can you get your bags out of here?' or 'where did I go wrong with you?' but he threw a curve ball at me, he asked 'Are you still the same woman I raised you to be?'"

Maya smiled fondly at Tsuna, "My grandfather has fixed morals and principles but he changed that for me. My grandfather is a good man." She took his hands again. "Tsuna-san, you are also a good man. But right now, you're in war. And it's hard to be a good man in a war. But I've learned that a lot of important things are often hard."

"I can't tell you what to do," Maya said. "But know that whatever it is you decide, I'll be by your side, supporting you wholeheartedly."

Tsuna sniffed, his hands coming up to his face to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you, Maya-san."

He was crying, sure. But his shoulders weren't as tight as it was before and he had a small smile. All in all, Maya called it a success.

"Anytime, Tsuna-san. Anytime."

* * *

Maya was walking home when she felt someone following her. Sighing, she called out to her stalker, "Come out, Bel-san."

Belphegor came out of the darkness, laughing Despite herself, Maya smiled at the familiar sound of his creepy laugh. Belphegor had been one of the first to support her. As a rookie, Maya didn't have a lot of sponsors. All she knew was that she had to win a lot of medals to keep herself in the ice. It was Belphegor who gave her funds for her dresses and skates. He had been one of the first to bet on her. To trust her and what she can do on the ice.

At that time, of course, Maya didn't know that he was an assassin.

"Bel-san, it's not nice to stalk people," she admonishes.

"You know, Elsa, you were always such a surprise for me," he said, walking towards her with a smile. "Levi, the guy you thrashed, is angry with you, by the way."

Maya snorted, "I can take him."

"Always a pleasure talking to you, Elsa." He said, coupled with his creepy laughter. "I didn't know you could fight."

"I was raised by soldiers, you knew that," Maya offered as an explanation. "Is there a reason for the visit, Bel-san?" Maya coughed.

The blond prince shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that there's no hard feelings."

"None whatsoever from my part," Maya said. "But if you thrash my school," she said threateningly.

Belphegor only laugh. "The prince shall make sure not to destroy it too much."

Maya smiled. That was good enough, she guesses. She'll take what she can get."You shouldn't underestimate them, you know.' She smiles at her sponsor's confused look. "They're more than just children."

She smiles one last time. Then she turns her back to leave.

* * *

Later than night, she receives a call from her coach. Gulping, she accepts the call, ignoring the feeling of fear creeping slowly into her heart.

"Maya Akiyama," her coach said. "What do you think you're doing?"

Even now, her voice never failed to bring Maya fear and dread. She takes a deep breath, " Coach, please let me explain," she begged. "I have a very reasonable explanation for all of this." _She did not._

"And I don't care!" Her coach shouted. Maya flinches at her coach's rising voice. "What the hell is more important than this, Maya!? What the hell is more important than you career?!"

Maya bites her lower lip, trying not to cry.

"Maya, this is not a game. Figure skating is not just some plaything you can leave once you get bored. What? You think that just because you have a world record and a few gold medals under your belt you can start gallivanting around like some child?" Her coach was fuming. "Your competitors are training," she reminded Maya, "they are training to _beat_ you. And if you don't take this seriously, you'll lose everything you ever worked for."

Maya knew that. She knew that and yet she couldn't find the voice to answer her coach. Because she doesn't want to leave. Not with the trouble that's looming around the corner.

She hears her coach sigh. "I'll be there in four days. In the mean time, I want you to continue your usual practice. Nationals is coming up, so start choreographing your routine. We have a lot to do." Then she end the call.

Maya sighs, rubbing her forehead. Her coach was a scary and formidable woman. After all, she was Hibari Kyoya's mother. Like mother, like son, she supposes.

Maya groans when she hears the door open. "Was that your coach?"

"You can call her your mother, you know?" Maya bites out sarcastically.

"She's your coach first. We've talked about this." Kyoya walks towards her bed and sits down. "What's wrong?"

Maya covers her face and plops down the bed. "She's scary, that's what she is," Maya whispers.

"Hn," Kyoya smirks at her. "But she's right as well." He pokes her on her side.

"Hey!" she protested. However, any protest died down from her throat when she saw the serious look Kyoya was giving her.

"I heard about what happened earlier," Kyoya said.

"They deserve it." Maya retorts rather childishly.

"Hn."

Maya looks at Kyoya with annoyance. "Am I wrong?" she challenged. "They were going to thrash Namimori for their petty fight, I couldn't help myslelf."

Kyoya smirks at her. "A lot of people think that I'm the violent one," he starts, "they just haven't met you yet."

Maya smiles at him. This time, the smile reached her eyes. Kyoya decides that it was enough for now.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek for Chapter 4:_

 _Ah, he was worried. How cute, Maya thought. The ice skater giggled, "You know, Dino-san, contrary to popular belief, my life doesn't revolve around Kyoya."_

 _Dino's blush turned wilder and waved his arm animatedly, "That's not what I meant, Maya-san. You've got it wrong. I just thought that you know," Dino drawled out_

 _Maya's smile turned into a grin. "That what? Dino-san?"_

 _"I just thought that since you and Kyoya are dating, you'd be there to support him," Dino replied shyly._

 _Maya blinked. Then she laughed, "I-I'm so sorry, D-dino-san,-" she snorted in laughter. She sighed, finally calming down, "Kyoya and I aren't dating," she finally explained._

 _Dino tilted his head in confusion. "Eh."_

 _"I grew up with him, Dino-san," she explained with a smile. "I was with him ever since we were in diapers. Kyoya is my brother in all but blood."_

 _"S-so you're not dating anyone?" Dino asked shyly._

 _Oh, Maya blushed in realization. She smiled. "No, Dino-san, I'm not dating anyone. Why do you ask?"_

 _Dino coughed. "No reason."_

 _Maya bit her lips and huffed out a laugh. "If you say so."_

* * *

I'm testing out Maya's relationship with others. As of now, I don't really know who to pair her with. So I'm going to experiment for a while. Tell me what you think!

Btw, this fic, in no way, is confined in a heteronormative narrative. The sky's the limit, I guess. After all, there are a lot of people Maya finds cute and attractive ;)


	5. Chapter 4: The Thimble Necklace

Chapter 4: The Thimble Necklace

* * *

Maya was home.

She breathed in the cold and smiled. Clad in her old yoga pants, sweater, and leather gloves, Maya glided through the ice. Familiar steps she had done since she was five-years old once again overtaking her body. Bracing herself, she held her arms close to chest and jumped. Mid-air, she raises her arms, gracefully landing on one foot. Then, she twirled, letting the cold air take over.

She missed this. She missed skating. She missed the calming cold air.

The last few days had been filled with chaos, trouble, and occasional death threats and harassment. Regardless, Maya had been stressed. She had been pressed thin between treating Kyoya's injury fight after fight with Dino, and helping Tsuna with his training. But now, Maya had free time, and she was more than happy to spend it alone in the ice stadium.

The Namimori Ice Skating Rink was just two blocks away from Namimori Middle School. It was built three shy years before its sister school was built. Ever since then it has been the base of the Namimori Middle School Ice Skating Club. The same club that has been persistently tailing Maya. It had bothered her at first, especially when they had decorated the whole stadium with candid posters of her mid-jump. Fortunately, they had tore it down, no doubt thanks to Kyoya. Now, she was finally free to enjoy the ice all on her own.

Maya was mid-air, spinning, when she felt someone watching her. Landing gracefully, she saw Dino smiling at her. She smiled back and glided towards him.

"Yo," he greeted with one raised hand.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Dino-san," Maya relied, stopping at the wall that separated them. "What brings you here?"

"I was curious," Dino explained. "You weren't at the rooftop this morning." He scratched his cheeks and was firmly looking at the ground.

 _Ah, he was worried. How cute,_ Maya thought. The ice skater giggled, "You know, Dino-san, contrary to popular belief, my life doesn't revolve around Kyoya."

Dino's blush turned wilder and waved his arm animatedly, "That's not what I meant, Maya-san. You've got it wrong.I just thought that you know," Dino drawled out

Maya's smile turned into a grin. "That what? Dino-san?"

"I just thought that since you and Kyoya are dating, you'd be there to support him," Dino replied shyly.

Maya blinked. Then she laughed, "I-I'm so sorry, D-dino-san,-" she snorted in laughter. She sighed, finally calming down, "Kyoya and I aren't dating," she finally explained.

Dino tilted his head in confusion. "Eh."

"I grew up with him, Dino-san," she explained with a smile. "I was with him ever since we were in diapers. Kyoya is my brother in all but blood."

"S-so you're not dating anyone?" Dino asked shyly.

 _Oh,_ Maya blushed in realization. She smiled. "No, Dino-san, I'm not dating anyone. Why do you ask?"

Dino coughed. "No reason."

Maya bit her lips and huffed out a laugh. "If you say so."

"So how's training going?" she asked Dino. Maya was out of her ice skates and into her comfy slippers. They were sitting in the front bleachers, looking over the ice rink.

Dino only sighed in answer. His shoulders dropped.

"That bad, huh?" Maya patted his back consolingly.

"How do you do it, Maya-san?" Dino asked, rather desperately.

Maya tilted his head. "Do what?"

Dino licked his chapped lips. "It's just that, when you're with Kyoya, he seems like-like," Dino paused looking for the right word.

"Like he's just a normal sixteen year old boy?" Maya asks, her face was understanding.

Dino snapped his fingers, "Yes!" Dino exclaimed, "When he's with you, he acts more like a human. But with me or the others…" the mafia don left Maya to fill in the blanks.

Maya hummed. "Have you ever tried treating him like that?" She smiles sadly at Dino "Like he _is_ human?"

Dino's eyes widened with guilt. He looked down the ground, unable to face Maya.

Maya only sighs. "A lot of people forget," she drawls, "that Kyoya _is_ human. No matter how strong or coldblooded or removed he is. He's still human." She touches her thimble necklace. "But then again, maybe that's just me."

Dino nods at Maya. "I'll try to keep that in mind, Maya-san."

"Look after him for me, Dino-san." Maya holds his hand, just as she would Kyoya. Dino looks at her in surprise. "He's strong, but that doesn't mean he's smart," she smiles at him.

Dino blinked. When her words sunk in, he snorted, trying not to laugh. But it was all in vain, after a while, Dino was laughing. Pearls of laughter was making his shoulder shake.

It took a few minutes before he finally calmed down. He looked at their joined hands. "I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

"I've been meaning to ask," Dino droned. "But that necklace of yours," he pointed at the thimble necklace hanging around her neck. "Where did you get it?"

Maya hummed. "Kyoya gave it to me."

"He gave you a….thimble necklace?"

"Shall I tell you the story?" she asks with a smile. 'Kyoya gave this to me at my first competition. I was six then…"

* * *

 _Maya was nervous. And she was pretty sure, sooner or later, she was going to hyperventilate. The outfit she had on, with its stupid glitters and feather, suddenly felt too tight. Her body was light and heavy at the same time. Her heart wasn't making it any easier for her either._

 _She breathes slowly, willing herself to calm down. And then she hears the audience, loud and excited. Suddenly, she was a nervous wreck again._

 _Maya was due to perform soon and she was sweating profusely. This was a big mistake. All of this was a big mistake. She snapped out of her thought when she felt a finger poke her on the side. Jumping out of her sit in fright, she turned to look at her attacker. Teary-eyed, she saw Kyoya looking at her with a calm and removed face. She wished she could be calm and removed like Kyoya, Maya thought with despair. Kyoya poked her on the side again, this time harder._

 _Maya hissed as her grubby hands removed Kyoya's finger from her waist. "That hurts, you jerk!"_

 _Kyoya only smirked and poked her on the side again, "I'm not stopping until you calm down. You're going in fourth and the program hasn't even started yet. Calm down," he reminded her._

 _Maya's hands starts making wild gesture, "B-but w-hat-what i-if I mess up my jumps or over rotate or miss my marks or fall or flub my routine or-" her increasingly worried listed ramblings was interrupted when Kyoya covered her mouth._

" _You're acting like a herbivore," he said with a sigh._

 _At this point, Maya can definitely feel the waterworks coming. She sniffed, "B-but Kyoya, I can't help it!" Taking a deep breath, Maya whined, "I-I'm scared, Kyoya!"_

 _Kyoya's eyes widened. For the six long years he's had on this world, he has never been more uncomfortable. He gulps. Maya had always been a crybaby. That was a universal truth. But until now, he never really took the time to teach himself how to make her calm down. Usually when Maya cries, it's small tears and hiccups. But this time it's loud cries and pearly tears. Kyoya feels so helpless. This was so not part of his training. Regardless, Kyoya realizes the importance of this competition for Maya._

 _So Kyoya nods resolutely, vowing to help his friend. He pats Maya gently on the head. Startled, she turns to look at him, all teary-eyed. "Maya," he starts, "let's make a bargain," Kyoya offers. Deep inside, he knew this would work, Maya's mother said that the best people thrived best when most pressured. "I can't have a herbivore for a friend, so if you don't win this competition, consider our friendship over."_

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait," Dino interrupted. "Kyoya said that?"

Maya nodded with a melancholic smile. "In his defense, he was wholeheartedly sure I would win back then, it was only to push me."

"That's not an excuse!" Dino exclaimed.

Maya giggled. "He was six at the time," she defended her childhood friend.

* * *

 _Maya looked at Kyoya with surprise. When his words finally registered, her lips began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears. Hiccuping, she pushed Kyoya's hand away from her head. "Why would you say that?" she demanded weakly. It was getting harder for her to breathe and every time she tried to her shoulders would shake violently. "Kyoya, you meanie!"_

 _All the while, Kyoya was shocked and helpless. Wasn't this supposed to motivate her? Then why was she crying._

" _What the hell is happening here?"_

 _At the sound of the familiar voice, both children turn their heads to see Kyoya's mother with her hand on her hips, and a frown on her face._

" _Mom!" "Auntie!" Both kids exclaimed simultaneously._

 _Maya ran towards Kyoya's mother to hug her. "Auntie, Kyoya's being a meanie!"_

 _Kyoya looked helplessly at his Mother. He was just trying to help motivate Maya!_

 _Kyoya's mother sighed and bent down to reach Maya's height. "Maya," she said with a gentle voice. "You need to calm down. This is a competition, honey," she reminded her. "And right now, crying won't help." She rubs the tears away from the young skaters ,face. "You've been training hard for this, right?"_

 _Maya nodded weakly._

" _You've worked hard. Are you really going to let all that hard work go down the drain just because you're a little nervous?"_

 _Maya bit her lower lip and shook her head._

 _Satisfied, Kyoya's mother smiled. "Good. Ice skating is fun, that's what you said before, remember? So you should go have fun today as well. No matter the results." She patted her head. "Now why don't you go see your grandfather so he can fix that snotty face of yours?"_

 _When Maya left, Kyoya's mother turned to her son. Sighing, she gestured towards the direction Maya walked out from. "That's how you do it, little man."_

 _Kyoya narrows his eyes at his mother's choice of endearment for him. "I juts wanted to help," he sulked. "Maya's mom said that people thrive the most when they're pressured. She said that desperation and adrenaline can make people do amazing things. Even the herbivores."_

" _What has Ayano been teaching you?" She shakes her leads and leads her son to the bleachers. Sitting down, she asks, "So what? You thought that if you threatened Maya with your friendship, she'd stop crying and suddenly become motivated to fight? Is that it?"_

 _Kyoya gave a startled look at his mother, "I didn't threaten Maya," he said, offended by his mother's words. "I would never threaten Maya." He sighs, "I just wanted to," he bites his lower lip, not knowing what to say._

" _You just wanted to help. I know, little man, I know." She ruffles Kyoya's hair. "But, see, Maya's just six years old," she reminded him. "Of course, she was going to cry. Do you remember why she started ice skating?"_

 _Kyoya blanches. How could he forget? "To heal."_

" _To heal from what, Kyoya?"_

" _From her trauma."_

" _Little man, I know you're strong. And I know that Ayano has been training you to be even stronger. But you have to put yourself in Maya's shoes. Before ice skating, she couldn't even speak. Her PTSD was that bad. And I know that you've helped her a lot. But right now, ice skating is the only thing keeping her sane and you're not helping by threatening to cut off your friendship."_

 _Kyoya nods. "I'll do better, I promise."_

 _Kyoya's mother smiles and puts her arm around her son's neck, "That's my little man."_

* * *

Dino snorts. "L-Little man?"

"Yeah, it was what coach used to call Kyoya."

The mafia don looked disappointed, "So he doesn't call him than now?"

Maya nods, "Yeah. Now it's just honey munchkins."

The blond man blinks, "Honey munchkins?"

"Auntie is a very tactile and loving person. No matter how scary she may seem at first.

Dino nods, storing away future blackmail material for his student. "So wait, Kyoya's mother taught you ice skating and your mother taught Kyoya how to fight?"

The ice skater nods again. "When Auntie was still in her maiden days, she was an international figure skater. She was the one that got me into figure skating. And, well, my Mom is a career soldier," she explains, rubbing her hand against her thighs to fight the cold air of the rink. "At that time, women in the army was frowned upon but my mother was really stubborn. She fought tooth and nail to get to her position. By the time she met my father, she was the first female Lieutenant of the Japanese Army. And, well, Kyoya has been tailing her ever since he saw her fight. I guess, Kyoya always fixate on strong people."

Dino sweat drops at her explanation. "Are you sure you two weren't switched as babies?"

Maya laughs. "Well, there were some theories growing up but no we really are the biological offspring of our respective parents."

* * *

 _Maya's program has ended when Kyoya approached her again._

" _You did great," Kyoya said._

" _Hmph," Maya crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "You're a meanie. I don't talk to meanies."_

 _Kyoya sighs. "I'm sorry." He scratches his head in frustration. "Maya, I was only trying to motivate you. I didn't mean to make you cry," Maya looks at him from the corner of her eye, "You know I never want to make you cry," he says in a gentle voice. "I have a peace offering."_

 _Kyoya reaches the inside of his pocket. It was a thimble with a thin chain attached to the head. "My grandfather gave this to me. He said that the thimble was used by my grandmother back in the war. She used this to sew my grandfather's uniform," he explained. "Grandpa said that this protects him from the bad stuff like nightmares or fears like it protected my grandmother's finger."_

 _He walks towards Maya and puts the necklace around her neck. "Now, it's going to protect you from your nightmares and fears. And it's also going to remind you that you have a very mean friend who is very sorry for what he said. Please forgive him?" He asks in a teasing but nevertheless honest voice._

 _Maya nods, not trusting her voice to be firm and whole just yet._

* * *

"I won silver that day. Ever since then, I never took this off," she finishes with a smile. Maya stretches her arm "Now then, it's your tun," she mumbles with a tired voice. "Why are you _really_ here?"

Dino blinks. "Why would you think I have an ulterior motive to be here?" he asks, a little bit hurt by her discrete accusation.

"Because, Dino-san," Maya starts in a quiet voice, " the battle for the rings starts tomorrow night. And I know Kyoya is strong but from the way you and Reborn-san has been reacting towards the Varia, Kyoya is going to need all the training he can get. And right now, it's crunch time and you're not by Kyoya's side training him."

Dino's eyes widens at her deduction. Still, as a mafia boss, he didn't let his surprise known. Much. Okay Maya definitely noticed his surprise. Dino coughs, "I'm here to ask for your permission. I'm going to take Kyoya in a training trip until before his match."

Maya tilts her head, "And you're asking my permission because?"

 _Because you're very scary when you're angry, Maya-san,_ Dino wanted to say. Nevertheless, he smiled and said, "Because you might get worried if Kyoya suddenly disappeared."

"Oh," Maya exclaimed. "Well, thank you for telling me beforehand, Dino-san."

Dino smiles. "You're very welcome."

* * *

Omake:

Maya was in her room lying down on her bed, relaxing, when Kyoya suddenly barged. Now, normally, Maya wouldn't be perturbed by it. Kyoya, though he hates people not respecting his personal space, has no concept of boundaries. What bothered Maya, however, is his state of dress, or rather the lack of it.

Before her was a naked Kyoya, only covered by the white towel hanging low on his hips. His hair was dripping wet and so was the rest of him. Maya raises her eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

Kyoya's answer, apparently, was glaring at her.

Maya sighs. She stands up and walks towards Kyoya. "Words, Kyoya. Use them," she reminded him.

"My bath bomb," Kyoya growled. "You used my bath bomb."

Maya blanches and points accusingly at Kyoya. "You have, like, thirty-one of them for goodness' sake."

"No," the prefect hissed. "I have thirty. Thanks to you."

Maya huffs, she couldn't believe this. "You are such a brat."

Kyoya's glare only widened. "That's it. I'm kicking you out." Then, he turned and left.

Maya blinked. And then gulped. She makes a mental reminder to buy him more bath bombs when he returns from his training trip.

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 5:

 _Kyoya was in the plane when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking a look, he saw Maya send him a picture. The prefect blinks. Why did Maya send him a love letter?_

 _He reads the content. Again, he blinks, why did Maya send him a love letter from a herbivore? He remembers this herbivore. She's the sister of the boxing herbivore Sasagawa Kyoko._

 _Why did Maya send him a love letter written by Sasagawa Kyoko?_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

Hello again! So I was reading the reviews, and you guys really like he Maya/Kyoya pairing, don't you? Honestly, that's not what I planned for them. I kinda wanted to show that two people of different gender can be really really good and close friends, just like friends with the same gender. And I wanted to portray Kyoya with someone he regards as a friend and sister. I wanted soft!Kyoya to come out of this fic. Regardless, there is nothing wrong with going to lovers from friends. But that seems already overused? And I'm still not sure who to pair Maya with.

So, I propose a solution. From these choices of possible pairings:

Maya/Kyoya

Maya/Tsuna

Maya/Gokudera

Maya/Yamamoto

Maya/Dino

Maya/ Mukuro (this one is if you want to annoy Kyoya)

Maya/Basil

Maya/Belphegor

Maya/Chrome

you guys will choose. The voting period will start now and will last until the Chapter 10 when the Varia arc is finished. You can vote by commenting. Of course, the pairing with the highest vote will be the official pairing. Though, I will incorporate it later on in the story. Until then, I will dedicate some scenes with these pairings to show you their chemistry. Lastly, you can also suggest other pairings if you want :)

Thank you for reading!

Next chapter will be uploaded on or before July 22. Promise!


	6. Chapter 5: The Sun Siblings

Chapter 5: The Sun Siblings

 _Late at nights, I have conversations with the moon. She tells me about the sun. And I talk about you_

* * *

Maya likes to think that she is a good person. She is respectful to other people. She helps the elderly cross the road. And she follows the rules. Sure, she may be a tad bit arrogant from time to time. And the ice skater can be annoying from time to time. However, let it be said that Maya did not, under any circumstance, deserve this sort of harassment.

Maya was innocently taking her morning jog when a very angry, loud, and vengeful boxer interrupted her. She recognizes him as the man with the Sun Vongola Ring. Before today, Maya hasn't had the chance to meet him yet. However, looking at him now, she can't say that it's a pleasure meeting him.

He points his finger at her angrily and demands, "What the hell is wrong with my sister to the extreme?"

The ice skater blinks at the accusation. Then she closes her eyes and rubs her forehead as she makes the realization.

Maya blames all of this to that accursed letter.

* * *

 _Kyoya was in the plane when he felt his phone vibrate. Taking a look, he saw Maya had sent him a picture. The prefect blinks. Why did Maya send him a love letter?_

 _He reads the content. Again, he blinks, why did Maya send him a love letter from a herbivore? He remembers this herbivore. She's the sister of the boxing herbivore Sasagawa Kyoko._

 _Why did Maya send him a love letter written by Sasagawa Kyoko?_

 _Kyoya sighs. After sixteen years of friendship with Maya, he has learned to just ignore it. So he rolls his eyes and puts his cellphone back in his pocket._

 _The plane has landed when Kyoya decided to call her back._

" _Do you have any idea what time it is right now, Kyoya?"Maya's voice was annoyed and laced with sleep._

 _The skylark ignored Maya, getting straight to the point. "You sent me a love letter, written by a herbivore. Explain."_

 _From the other side, he hears Maya groan. "It was a love letter?"_

 _Kyoya unconsciously raises an eyebrow. "You didn't know? You sent it to me, Maya," he reminds._

" _Dyslexic," Maya reminds him. "I wanted you to read it to me."_

' _Right,' Kyoya thought as he makes a mental reminder to buy phonetics books. If Maya's going to stay for the rest of the year, he's going to have to help her. And he considers a doctor's appointment as well._

" _I hate love letters," Maya whines. "I really don't like rejecting people."_

" _Just bite them to death," Kyoya says casually. "It always work for me."_

 _From the other side, Kyoya can physically feel Maya's annoyance. "Kyoya," she says patiently, "I know you don't have many experience with being a functional part of the society but biting people to death isn't always the answer," Kyoya brings his phone away from his ear, knowing full well of what's coming next, "ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE WHO HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU," Maya shouts. Kyoya was honestly surprised to still hear her voice even when his phone was far away from his ear._

 _Kyoya waits a couple of seconds before bringing the phone near his ear. "Have you calmed down now?"_

" _Yes," Maya bites out. "But what am I going to do?"_

 _Kyoya shrugs, uncaring. "I told you, just bite her to death." The skylark raises an eyebrow when he hears a loud crash from the other side. "Did you just fall off your bed?" Judgment clear in his voice._

" _H-her?" Maya stutters, ignoring Kyoya's question. "I-it's a her?"_

 _Kyoya sighs. He forgets that his friend acts like a herbivore from time to time. "Yes, your admirer's name is Sasagawa Kyoko. She's in the same class as you." Kyoya waits for his friend's reply but all he can hear is silence. Raising an eyebrow, he asks, "Maya?"_

" _It's official," Maya's voice was weak and dazed. "Kyoya, I'm officially freaking out!"_

 _Again, he brings his phone away from his ear. Still, it doesn't stop him from hearing Maya's frantic cries. "What am I going to do?! I can't handle rejecting other people! And this is the first time a girl confessed to me! Emotions are too much for me to handle! What if I make her cry?! Even worse, what if I cry?!"_

' _Knowing Maya, she probably will," Kyoya thought. He rubs his forehead tiredly. He sighs and brings his phone near his ear again. "Maya, listen to me," he says in a firm voice. He continues when he hears silence from the other side, "You will stop this incessant display of herbivore behaviour. You will act as you see fit and you will stop whining. Are we clear?"_

 _Sniffing, Maya composes herself. "Understood."_

 _Kyoya nods, satisfied with himself._

" _But, you know, this is why I hate love letters." Kyoya wants to hit something. "I mean, they know I'm dyslexic. If they were really my admirer, they'd just confess."_

" _But you hate confrontation," Kyoya reasons, taking a deep breath to calm down. His friend is thinning his patience._

" _Oh," Maya answers lamely. "See, I don't win. It's a lose-lose situation!"_

 _Kyoya really wants to hit something. "You're not in a fight with your admirer, Maya."_

" _No!" Kyoya will hit something. "That's what they want you to think, Kyoya! When you have your guard down, they'll attack you with their….feelings," Maya conspires._

 _Kyoya kicks the nearest object to him…which happens to be Dino. Kyoya sighs. And he's the recluse of society?_

* * *

It's been two days since then. Maya had talked to Kyoko. And it went down hill from there really fast. The girl cried, Maya was close to crying, and apparently her brother was fuming with anger. The ice skater didn't need this right now.

"Look, Sasagawa-san," she interrupts the boxer. "I am not homophobic. I am not heartless. And I am certainly not a heart breaker. I am dyslexic, so it took me a while to understand the letter. I confronted her because I do not want any unnecessary misunderstandings happening. I think Kyoko-san is an amazing woman and anybody would be lucky to have her." Maya pauses, she can't believe she'll be saying this. "It's not her, it's me. I'm just not ready for a relationship. And I just met her. Don't you think it's better to just be friends first?"

Ryohei blinks, quietly taking in what she had just said. "EXTREME!" Unconsciously, Maya steps back. "You are extremely right!" The silver-hair nods to himself. "You'll do just fine for my sister." He takes Maya's hands and looks at her directly in her eyes. "Please take care of my sister to the extreme!"

Maya sighs. A morning jog, that was all she wanted, not a brother-in-law. "Look, Sasagawa-san-"

"Call me Ryohei-nii to the extreme," he interrupts.

Maya wants to hit something. Hell, she wants to bite something to death. "Ryohei-san," she calls out patiently, "Instead of worrying about your sister's romantic escapades, shouldn't you be worrying about your match tonight? And you absolutely do not have a say in your sister's feelings and who she dates so please let it go. She will talk to me when she wants to."

"That's another thing I want to talk about, Akiyama," Maya blinks at the seriousness of his tone. "During my match, can you please distract Kyoko." The boxer claps his hands and bows at her. "I beg of you to the extreme!"

"Kyoko-san doesn't know? Why?"

Ryohei goes on a spiel about childhood promises, distraction, worrying, crying, and other things Maya didn't understand. All in all, it just made Maya angry. "So let me see if I understand this correctly. You're lying to your sister, and you want me to be an accomplice. Much more importantly, you're going to a battle, in which the worst case scenario is your death. And you won't tell her."

Ryohei nods. Maya realizes she's dealing with an idiot. "Look, I just met you and you seem like a nice guy. But you're an idiot. Here's a piece of advice, your sister is strong. Stop treating her like a doll and tell her the situation. If you love her, and I know you do, tell her what's going to happen and what's at stake. And if she loves you, she will understand, childhood promises be damned." Maya knows this scene painstakingly well. She knows the feelings and doubts so well. It feels just like her damn life. And it hits way too close to home.

May sighs. If she's going to give advice, she's not going to half-ass it. "I'm from a family of soldiers," she says. "And I'm the only civilian." Maya pauses, looking at Ryohei, searching for something, anything. "My childhood is filled with once every three months calls from my parents because they're in a hostile environment. Now, those calls are made by my sister. It's been two months since she last called me. You barely know me, but I know how your sister feels. It's doubts and insecurity and sleepless nights. She's worried about you and she has a right to be. She also has a right to know. You told me your parents were killed in a car accident. So that means, you're all she has. Realize the gravity of this situation and just tell her the truth."

Damn it, it hits way too close to home.

Their moment was interrupted when a baby carried by an eagle arrives. Maya raises an eyebrow. Namimori is a melting pot for weird people. "What is happening here, kora?!"

"Colonello-shishou!" Ryohei exclaims.

Maya tilts her head. Where has she heard that name before?

"Maya, it's been a while," the weird baby, Colonello, says to her.

"Shishou, do you know her to the extreme?"

Maya waits for his answer, curious as well. "Yes, kora. She's my goddaughter!"

"EH?!" Both middle school students exclaim.

"That can't be possible," Maya says. "My godfather is a man, not a baby."

"That's me, kora. I've been sending you post cards, did you not get it?"

"That was you?" Maya feels a head ache coming. COMSUBIN, she realizes. "You're my grandfather's subordinate in COMSUBIN."

"Former subordinate," he corrects. "Your mother and I also worked a few missions together, kora."

* * *

Lunch sees Maya in the rooftop. In front of her was Kyoko, fidgeting nervously. "A-anou," she says nervously, "Nii-san told me what you did. He also told me the truth."

Maya smiles. "I'm glad then. How do you feel?"

"I-I'm nervous and worried," Kyoko smiles sadly. "But it's nii-san. And I can't stop him."

"But you can support him," Maya reminds her.

Kyoko nods resolutely. "Thank you, Akiyama-san."

Maya licks her lip, "Maya. Call me Maya, Kyoko."

She knows she made the right decision when Kyoko smiles, blush seen on her cheeks, "Thank you, Maya."

The ice skater scratches her head, "And about the uhm," Maya coughs, clearing her throat, "the love letter."

"You're worried that we don't know each other yet, right?" Kyoko interrupts her. "So will it be alright if we start as friends first?" she asks cutely.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Maya replies.

"But you better be careful, Maya-chan." Kyoko says, her blush can still be seen. "I'll make you fall in love with me. Just you wait." And then she leaves Maya, face red and eyes widened.

"Dangerous. That girl is dangerous," Maya murmurs, fanning her face.

* * *

Maya decides to stay in the rooftop, looking over the scenery before her. Now that she was alone, she couldn't help the worry that was slowly creeping on her mind. Not just for Kyoya, but for Tsuna, and the rest.

She snapped out of her reverie when a finger poked her cheek. "Yamamoto-san?"

The man in question smile at her. "You were thinking too deeply," he says with a smile. "Are you coming to watch later?"

"I don't know. I'm just an outsider who never really left," Maya replies.

"Well then, you better make sure you never leave." Yamamoto looks at her. "Come later. I'm sure senpai would love to have your support."

Maya smiles. "You know it's funny, Ryohei-san is too much like Kyoya sometimes."

Yamamot blinks, confused. He shakes his head, laughing. "You're weird, Maya-chan."

"I'm not weird. Ryohei-san is weird," she pauses, pointing her finger at him. "And so is Kyoya. And they're both stupid as well. And a little sexist, now that I think about it." Maya sighs. "They're idiots as well."

Yamamoto laughs as well. "But they're our idiots, Maya-chan."

Maya looks at him, trying to think of a comeback. "You're an idiot," she says lamely.

Laughing, Yamamoto bumps their shoulder. "Am I your idiot as well?"

Maya sighs and crosses her arms. "I suppose so. Thanks for cheering me up, Yamamoto-san."

He ruffles her hair, "I'm your idiot. It's my job."

Maya smiles.

* * *

To say that the sun fight was horrendous would be an understatement. The tension was high. Everybody was worried. And Maya could feel her anger rising. To her right, she holds Kyoko's hand. Everybody was surprised when she showed up earlier. Now though, the whole focus was on the fight. Kyoko's hand tightened around hers when Ryohei took another hit.

" I can't lose him as well," Kyoko whispers. "I can't, Maya."

"You won't," Maya whispers fiercely. "Your brother is strong. So believe in him alright."

"Maya's right, kora," Colonello says. "Just wait. Ryohei will win this, kora."

Maya releases a relieved sigh when Ryohei finally got a punch. It was smooth sailing after that. After the match, Kyoko rushes towards her brother.

All in all, it was fine for the first match.

* * *

When the next fight was announced, Maya feels her blood boil. It was the Lightning Match. She clenches her fist. How do they expect a five year old to fight? Again, she felt someone poke her cheek. And again,it was Yamamoto. "You worry too much, Maya-chan." Then he turns serious, "I hate this too but Tsuna has a plan so trust him, 'kay?"

Maya bites her lips and nods.

* * *

Omake:

Dino blinks. He deserves none of these. Still, he asks, "Kyoya, why do you have foxes with you?"

Kyoya only smirks. "Souvenirs."

* * *

Sneak Peak for Chapter 6:

 _"Quit smirking at me, I'm serious," Maya yells out._

 _"I'm not smirking," Yamamoto tells her, the smirk threatening to come out._

 _"Well, stop laughing at me."_

 _"Maya, I'm not laughing!" Yamamoto bites his lip to stop the bubbling laughter from coming out._

 _"Well, quit whatever it is your doing," Maya growls._

 _"This is me with a cheery disposition. A ray of sunshine in the mist of bleakness. Don't put a cloud over my sunshine."_

 _"It's an excuse to laugh at me!"_

 _"But Maya, your hair is pink!" Yamamoto couldn't help the laughter after that._

 _"I'm going to kill you," Maya growls._

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

Hello again! This whole chapter has been nothing but crack but thank you for reading! Also don't forget to vote on your favorite pairing. That's all

P.S. I forgot to mention this before but 1review=1 vote, which means you can vote more than once and with more than one pairing. Yaay!


End file.
